


Princely Garbs

by Verlerious



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: A trainee under Leon, 16 year old Sora doesn't remember any of his past or that he's a prince. When strange things start to happen around him, he goes out on a search to learn about his lost heritage and what happened 13 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an...extremely old fic that's posted on ff.net. It's currently at about 90 chapters now but I'm reworking a lot of the beginning for this site to fix inconsistencies. -_- Meaning it's gonna be a while before I'm up to date on this. The story was originally posted back in 2006 DX And I'm still working on it. Either way, if you don't mind patiently waiting you can read it here. x.x Or you can read the still needs a few fixes version on ff.net in the mean time.

"The palace is under attack!"

"Get the prince as far away as possible!"

"What about the king and queen?"

"It's too late for them! Hurry and get the prince to safety now!"

"Yes sir!" The guard looked down at the crying 3 year old Sora before bending over and picking him up and holding him in his arms gently. "Don't worry, young master, we'll get you out safely!" Sora's only response was to continue crying, his startling blue eyes continuing to look around for his lost parents.

As much as he wanted to, the guard couldn't bother with the time to soothe his worries too busy with trying to keep the two of them alive. He hated the idea of having to abandon his hometown, the place he grew up knowing. He'd been born and raised here, never suspecting something like this to happen to him. But with the deaths of the king and queen, Sora's safety was his top priority. The prince had to live. If he died now, their kingdom would truly fall to ruin, if not the rest of the world with it.

The guard draped a blanket over Sora's head blocking the other's view of the horrors happening around them, of the screams of those that lay dying before he took off running. He might be safe if he could get to one of the neighboring kingdoms. Hallow Bastion was a good place to start, King Sephiroth being a close friend to their own kingdom. But by way of distance, would Radiant Garden be a better choice? Didn't the king there have a grandson as well? Someone probably close to Sora's age? The guard couldn't say he was all that familiar with the Kingdom of Radiant Garden. It'd been years since anyone had actually left Kingdom Hearts, not since the incident from years gone.

Sora cried out in his arms, the wail loud in his ear reminding him of the current predicament he was in right now. Right…the prince. He needed to get the prince to safety as soon as possible. "I'll get you out here, young master! Don't worry, you can count on me! I'll make sure you live to see another day!"

Sora sniffled in response holding tightly to the guard's shoulder. The young prince had just barely had his third birthday when all chaos began. The guard was sure that while the blanket did protect Sora from seeing the weird, shadowed creatures wandering aimlessly around the halls of the palace, it also kept him from seeing the fear shining in the guard's own eyes. He'd have never thought something like this could happen during his lifetime, yet here it was happening before his very eyes. He didn't slow to help fight against the heartless monsters, his duties bound to the protection of the prince.

With Sora in his arms, the guard made his way carefully through the chaos, using his own men as distractions as he rushed past as quickly as he could to the courtyard outside. Things looked even worse out there but he didn't stop to dawdle, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention as he rushed towards the stables. It was surprisingly calm inside, a good sign that either the enemies hadn't come here yet, or they just didn't care about horses.

The horses neighed wildly from their trapped kennel rearing back in agitation and kicking at the air sensing the danger. With a quick glance over his choices, the guard went to the calmest of the bunch talking mutedly to the brown horse. The horse reared up before the words reached him as he snorted stomping his feet before finally calming down. It wasn't going to last forever, but at least he'd have the time to get the two of them up before the strange beasts found them.

Leading the horse from his kennel, the guard placed Sora on the horse first smiling up at him as he rested a hand reassuringly on top of his head. The child gawked back at him, cheeks shining with moisture from his tears. He wished he had the time to sooth the prince, but that would have to wait until they were safely away from fallen kingdom.

"No worries, young master…everything will be ok. We're going to make it."

Giving another ruffle to his hair, he started to climb up behind him before he felt a sudden sharp pain, looking down to see a black arm sticking through his chest. An explosion of blood escaped from his lips falling down to the ground as it went past the partly transparent hand, his body feeling a chill he never felt before in his life. As he looked up again, his vision jumped blurring for a moment before focusing again as he stared up at the young Sora, the young prince's eyes shining with horrified tears.

Smiling grimly, the guard did the only thing he could do as he reached up and slapped horse's butt, the horse squealing before taking off towards the open gates, Sora holding on tightly to the horse's mane calling out. He wished he could follow…but he couldn't. As the arm was wretched from his back, his body grew heavy falling to the ground, blood pooling out beneath him. His fading vision continued to stare out at the gate, his finger twitching as his final breath was sucked from his lifeless body leaving behind only one wish. That the young prince would live a long, fulfilling life away from such horrors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sir, we should really be getting back."

"Nonsense," King Ansem said glancing over at Leon with a smile on his face as he watched the young man slide his white horse closer to him. It was a beautiful day to be outside and away from the busy turmoil that being a king usually brought with it. While he'd never normally venture so far from the palace, the breeze made him think that a little bit of reprieve should be allowed every now and then.

However, his ever present grumpy commander and personal guard Leon was feeling anything but happy about the predicament. He was obviously worried for how much he suggested they leave and go back to the palace. Though it wasn't like they were completely alone. They had several guards there to ensure his safety. Should danger arise, he'd make quick work of returning to the palace in haste. Was that not enough to make the grumpy lion happy?

"We hardly have time to come out and enjoy ourselves without the hassle of work, work, and more work. I promised my grandson that I would ride with him today, and I plan to fulfill that promise to the end." With that King Ansem looked down at the little boy sitting in front of him on the black steed. The little boy's platinum hair was brushed down in the likeness of his mother giving a pang to Ansem's chest at her loss. She'd died well before Riku could even know her, becoming ill after giving birth to her child. She didn't get to spend but a few days with him before her passing. The child definitely looked more like his mother than his father. And definitely more than his grandfather.

"Having fun, Riku?"

Riku tilted his head back looking up at his grandfather with gentle, green eyes before he nodded his head in agreement. Whether he was just answering to please his grandfather or actually agreeing remained a mystery. Since the death of his father, the child became quite reserved staying inside his inner shell. He didn't play with the other children in the palace keeping to himself or by his grandfather's side for the most part. He didn't say much either for being a four year old prince, his voice feeling as if it'd died with his father. Not even his little cousin Kairi could get past that hardened shell.

Ansem had hoped that coming out on such a beautiful day would help brighten the child's mood. Instead, the bland look in his eyes told him it didn't do a thing to help. All hopes had been dashed to bits at this point. What could he even think to do to bring out the little sunshine of a boy in Riku?

"Sir! There's something over here!"

"What is it?" Ansem turned his horse around carefully and started to head over to where the soldier was before he was cut off by Leon who gave him a disapproving look before marching his horse over to the soldier. Ansem watched on as Leon slipped down from the horse and strutted over to the soldier, the two of them conversing before the soldier disappeared past the long grass. When he broke free again he was holding a small bundle in his arms, frowning as he pulled the blanket back peering down. Whatever he was holding, he was handling it with care.

"It's a child," the soldier said softly looking up in surprise. Ansem couldn't hide the surprise on his own face as he gesture for the soldier to bring the child over. The soldier seemed to hesitate as Leon's glared but with Ansem's urging, he walked over holding the bundle up carefully to his king. "He might be hurt." Ansem frowned slightly pulling the child close not wanting to cause any more injuries as he pulled the blanket back peering down inside.

He was light, his cheeks a bit sunken and covered in dirt. As he pulled the surprisingly elaborate blanket back further, he saw the glint of light hit the crown necklace around the child's neck. He looked like he'd been outside a while, his clothes caked in dirt and mud. The child seemed like he was about a year younger than his grandson and it made him wonder how a child made it out this far on his own. He'd guess it's been a day or two at most since the child wasn't dead as was observed by the rise and fall of his chest.

It was a wonder that he'd managed to survive this long while avoiding the possibilities of hungry wolves while also lacking food for himself. He seemed to be from a wealthy family, though of the people he knew at Radiant Garden, none had a child of this size. Had he been abandoned? No…no one would have placed so fancy a necklace on an abandoned child. Then lost? Was someone looking for him? Maybe from a neighboring country?

"We'll take him with us to the palace for now. Guards, check around and make sure there are no others."

"Are you sure it's wise to take him with us?" Leon asked, the protest shining in his eyes as he frowned down at the bundle in Ansem's arms. The child was completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving lost in a world of exhaustion and hunger. "We know absolutely nothing about him."

"Leon…he's a child," Ansem said berating the young guard. "He could pose no more danger to us than a fly to a frog." At Leon's grunt, he couldn't help smiling with amusement before he looked down seeing Riku staring up at him, or more at what he was holding. He seemed strangely curious about the little, hidden package, mouth opened as though posed to ask a question. But Ansem didn't give him the chance to speak, reaching down and ruffling his hair before he passed the sleeping child off to Leon, unable to hold his laughter back at the way Leon's body seemed to tense up when the child was handed to him.

Despite his disagreement, Leon was gently with his handle of the child, carefully nestling him down between his lap letting the small body rest back against him. With how gentle he was being, it was almost like he was afraid of harming the child by accident.

"We'll take him home and get him cleaned up as good as new," Ansem said waiting until the guards reported no others present before he turned his horse around heading back to Radiant Garden. "Besides, Riku could use a playmate." Maybe this child would be a link to Riku's heart. Maybe this child being found was what Riku needed to open up to them again. It definitely seemed to pique his interest as he looked down at Riku, the other's head turned still staring at the bundle.

Leon couldn't argument with his decision and shook his head before he took his reins starting for the palace. While he might have been the king's personal guard and commander of his military, he was still a friend to the family. He'd been best friends with Riku's father before he died, feeling partly to blame for the death of Ansem's son. It was in part the reason for why Leon was so overprotective. He feared anything else happening to the royal family. And while it was all a very enduring feeling…Ansem sometimes felt the urge to tell him he could take care of himself. But when it came to his grandson, Ansem was willing to take all the help he could get.

Leon was maybe one of the few people that Riku would willing get close to, though it was more to ask questions than to be friendly with him. But Ansem was sure that it would take Leon no time at all to get attached to the child in his lap, whatever his name may be. For now though, they'd head back to the palace and get the child food, clothes, and a much needed bath before doing anything further. Maybe they'd be lucky enough to find his parents. It was a positive way to start things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how's the kid?" Leon asked resting his back up against the doorframe to the bedroom now reserved for their new guest. Aerith looked up from her seat on the side of the bed and smiled before slid down letting Leon see the bright eyed boy staring up at him. While he didn't look like he was back to full health, his cheeks had definitely filled out since his time coming to Radiant Garden. Huge expressive blue eyes stared up at Leon shining with curiosity and a marginal amount of fear.

Beside the bed was a dresser with an empty bowl sitting on top with tiny evidences of what once was inside. Considering the state it was in, Aerith must have convinced the kid to eat. While Leon had been visiting often to check up on the kid, the times he did come in the last three days had been while the child was asleep. But at least now seeing the kid and feeling that he was eating, he could safely say the kid was getting better. At least he could relay the words to his majesty so he could stop worrying over the child's wellbeing.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything about what's happened," Aerith explained kneeling in front of the boy and reaching out gently combing her fingers through his hair, a smile appearing on her face as the hair just kept bouncing back into the air as if trained to be unruly. "The memory loss might be from whatever traumatic event he's been through. But I was able to find out that his name is Sora."

"Hmm…." Leon nodded folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the kid ignoring how the eyes seemed to look away from him after a while. So far the only person that'd been able to get close to the kid was Aerith. He'd grown attached to her as soon as he'd seen her, so the guards had told him. Maybe it was her motherly personality, or even just the kind way she looked? He wasn't really sure why.

"That name sounds familiar…." Pushing off the wall, Leon walked over to the child towering over him and not noticing how the child's eyes grew bigger the closer he came. "And this necklace he's wearing…it's ringing a lot of bells but I can't place it."

"Maybe you should keep him under your wing," Aerith said smiling as she picked up the possibly 3 year old boy and held him up to Leon, tilting her head to the side. "You're just the type that could make him tough and strong."

"I'm not trying to be this kid's guardian," Leon said but felt himself losing the battle as Sora continued to stare at him, tilting his head in the opposite direction of Aerith. Despite the fact that he wasn't a fan of children, Leon couldn't bring himself to say know when he looked into that face. Either he was growing soft or this kid had some hidden persuasive talents.

Sighing, Leon reached out taking Sora holding him up as he brought him eye to eye. "Fine, I'll keep a watch over him and teach him what I know." Though right now, he was tempted to pass the little brat off to someone like Cid or Merlin. Granted those two had such a competitive streak in them he was sure the kid would go crazy trying to decide if magic or machine was better. "From now on, you're going to call me General Leon, got it?"

"Ley…on…" Sora said before his small nose wiggled and a sneeze escaped him making his spiky hair bobble on top of his head before his eyes opened staring at Leon dazed. The tall brunet sighed and sat the small child down on the ground. Seemed like he'd have a long way to go to train this little brat. He rested his hands on his hips in contained annoyance before glancing at the door at the sound of a ball bouncing, his brow lifting as he saw Riku standing there with his hands out, the ball forgotten in favor of staring at Sora.

"Well well, look who we have here," Aerith said bending over slightly as she rested her hands on her knees smiling at Riku. "Don't be shy, prince. He won't bite." Riku came into the room taking his steps slowly as he watched Sora warily. He seemed to be gaging him, his lighter blue eyes staring into the darker shades of blue that Sora owned. He seemed to find what he was looking for, or at least it seemed that way to Leon as the platinum haired young prince picked up the ball looking at Sora again before holding the ball out in his direction.

"Play?" It was the only word he said but it shocked Leon to see hear it, to see the prince actually interacting on his own. It was the first time the child had reached out to someone else since the death of his father. His only living parent dying had caused Riku to lock himself up inside. He'd become like a living doll doing what people told him but never engaging in talking or active play. It was, though Leon hated to think it, like he'd died when his father did.

Maybe this little kid was going to be good for him, the tiny brunet smiling as he took the ball and dropped it giving a giggle as he watched it bounce. The action seemed to put a smile on Riku's face as he stared at the brunet as a simple friendship seemed to slowly start to blossom between them. He wondered why this child was different. There had been plenty of attempts to find Riku friends to play with from his cousin Kairi to the other young kids in the city. And yet this was the first time he reacted like this, playing with this unknown child as the two of them laughed and threw the ball back and forth to each other. What was so special about this kid that even Riku was willing to shed away his insecurities to reach out to him?

Perhaps time would shed light on the outcome. In the meanwhile, Sora was able to provoke such a cheerful smile from his young prince that Leon didn't mind keeping the young child under his wing for a little while.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alright, all he had to do was get back to the tree and he'd be considered safe. It should be easy, right?

Grinning, his spiky hair jittering softly on top of his head, Sora started sneaking out from his hiding place. He'd been hiding behind some strategically placed blushes that he was almost certain the others couldn't spot. They'd been his hiding spot for years. He didn't care that he was 16 now and should be doing other things with his life besides playing these dumb, childish games. Hide and Seek was the best…as long as you weren't it anyway.

Right now they were playing in the square garden situated centered at the very center of the palace, all four entrances guarded by two guards each and the upper floor hallways easily overlooking the rather nice sized garden. And he was sure people on the upper levels could easily spot him hiding behind his bushes. But he wasn't worrying about that right now, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he stared at the vacant base that had a clear view of his destination. The enemy was out of sight, no doubt looking for him right now. He was the last one left, the last one that needed to make it safely to home.

Tidus and Selphie, darn them, were the first two to make it back jumping up and down while declaring themselves the victors. Kairi had giggled as she made her way to the tree having made it easily without having to do the adorable, girly run that she did. It clued Sora onto one thing, one important fact that was making this so hard for him right now. The "it" person, or in this case Riku, was after a particular target. He knew Riku could easily have gotten any of the other three.

Sora hated the fact that Wakka couldn't have joined them today. At least then he would have had more of a chance to make it, seeing as being taller made him a nice target for Riku as well. Though it also seemed that Riku had a preference for the younger, bubblier boy regardless so maybe it didn't make much difference after all. The others were sitting around the tree base looking around for him as he started edging his way towards the tree.

Could he make it? He didn't see Riku at all. He squatted down before he started moving slowly. He needed to make it. There was no way he was going to be it again. He hated being it! For some reason whenever he was it, everyone hid really well and by the time he looked at the tree, everyone was there. How in the world did they do that? Was that even fair?

Kairi glanced up seeing him giving him a confident smile and glancing around quickly before giving him a thumbs up. It was as a good a sign as any one for him. He might actually make it this time, taking off running at a full sprint towards the base. He wouldn't have to spend the whole time doing the simple task of searching and failing over and over again. Man, did he sometimes hate hide and seek. Mostly the seeking part.

He thought he was close, thought he'd make it unseen but Kairi's eyes widening changed everything. This wasn't going to be a simple game. This was going to be a battle to the finish, wasn't it?

"Hurry, Sora!" Kairi yelled out cupping her hands over her mouth so her words could reach him. "He's right behind you!"

Behind him? Since when?! He swore he felt chills run down his back almost sensing him there as he panted starting to run faster and holding his hand out. The tree looked so close but so far away, half a distance away from him now, his hand held out to it in desperation. Almost! He was almost to it, Kairi's hand reaching out to him to help him.

His whole body collapsed on the ground as he yelled out feeling a weight pinning him down from behind. He groaned out feeling the aches and pains of his collision with the ground. Thankfully the plush grass beneath him was enough to cushion most of the aches.

"Looks like I caught you," Riku said as he sat up using Sora's butt as a seat as he folded his arms smirking like the smug bastard that he was.

"Riku!" Sora struggled managing to knock the other off him before pushing up to his feet brushing himself off. The older boy stood up as well not seeming deterred by the pout on Sora's lips. "That wasn't fair."

"Seems fair to me," Riku said shrugging his shoulders, the smirk still on his lips. "The rules say I just have to tag you. So I guess that means you're it." Sora wanted to argue that tagging and completely pouncing on him were two different things. Instead he sighed shaking his head, grass blades falling out.

"Well you didn't have to be so rough," Sora said, the pout staying on his lips. "Ugh, I hate being it." Riku knew that. The others did too because he always said it. Why did Riku have to target him anyway? He could have easily caught Kairi or even Selphie.

"Young Master!"

The group of friends looked over at the voice seeing a young woman coming from one of the side entrances. She looked familiar like one of the handmaids they'd seen around the palace during their play. Panting, she stopped in front of Riku looking down at him as she swallowed to catch her breath.

"Young master," she said again as she bowed before him composing herself. "The king wishes to speak with you."

"Again?" Riku said giving an exaggerated sigh, before turning his eyes to his friends. "Guess it can't be helped." Brushing his bangs from his eyes, he sighed again resting a hand on his hip. Sora didn't miss the look of frustration on his face as his lips moved down in a frown. "You guys keep playing. I'll be back shortly, alright?"

He turned following the young handmaid back into the palace before they had a chance to respond. Sora frowned softly, curious about what was going on. Lately Riku had been getting dragged a lot to go speak with the king, but he would never tell any of them what it was about. It was really starting to bug him and he was at the point now that he was determined to find out what was happening.

"Hey," Sora said looking at the group of them already starting to back away towards the direction Riku and the maid went. "You guys keep playing, I'll be right back. I forgot something I need to get from my room."

"Hey now," Selphie said resting her hands on her hips as she gave him a disapproving look. "How are we supposed to play the game without you? You're it!"

"She's right you know," Kairi said though she giggled softly behind her hand giving Sora a sympathetic smile. "We all know how much you hate to be it, but it's really your turn now. How are we going to play without you?"

"Yeah, I know I know," Sora groaned rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to keep from rolling his eyes at the thought of being it. "But I really do need to run real quick. I promise I'll be it as soon as I get back!" He turned running off hearing their sputtered protests but not staying there to listen. He had something he needed to take care of, and it involved his best friend.

The problem with what he was doing was that he could get into big trouble if he got caught. Spying on a prince and king in their private meeting? It wasn't the smartest thing to do but when said prince was his best friend, he couldn't help feeling a bit protective of him. Riku always ended up looking so frustrated and pissed off after he got through with his meetings with the king. But whenever Sora would ask about it, he'd just wave it off and change the subject never elaborating on it. So whatever it was had to be something important or maybe downright horrific to make the young prince upset, right?

The closer he got to the king's room, the slower he moved making his steps as unhurried as possible to keep the guards from thinking he was up to something, even though it was common to see him in the palace walls. He'd been told long ago that the king himself had found him outside the kingdom. They said they'd been lucky to find him when they did since he was already half starved at the time. There was no real history to him though. No one knew who he really was or even who his parents were. The only thing that stood out was the crown necklace he kept around his neck at all times.

Their only guess was that he'd come from the Kingdom of Kingdom Hearts, a place that had been attacked and left to ruin long ago. And from the clothes he'd worn at the time, that he might have been some wealthy family's child. But it didn't mean a thing now if said kingdom was destroyed along with his supposed family. He was lucky the king allowed him to stay within the palace giving him a small room to call his own.

Currently, he was a trainee learning under the great Commander Leon who was right now the last person he wanted to run into. The man was like a workaholic always making him do annoying things, especially if he caught him doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing, like sneaking to eavesdrop on the king's conversation with his grandson.

Leon could find any reason to put him to work. If he caught him just lazing around the palace, it was an excuse to have him take care of some laundry or help out in the kitchen with washing the dishes. At least laundry time was fun. He heard a lot of different gossip from the female maids there. For instance, the fact that Leon probably didn't wear underwear; at least, that was the assumption since none of his underwear were ever in the wash.

If he got lucky enough, he'd get the chance to spar. He didn't mind that though, being taught how to defend himself and fight with a sword, even if it was just a cheap old wooden sword. Though he doubted he'd ever be able to best someone like Leon. The man was like a god on the battlefield the way he could move around.

But his second in Command was just as good with combat to the point that the two didn't get along often. If he had to run into someone in the hall, he'd rather it be Cloud. The second in command was pretty cool and most times wouldn't make him do work just because he was having a chill day. Instead, there was always this sort of ominous feeling whenever he found the blond staring at him. It was strange, like he knew something about Sora that he wasn't telling him. Had they met before? Did he maybe know something about Kingdom Hearts and Sora's family?

It wasn't like Sora could remember any of his past. Maybe Cloud had been close friends with his father? It was a possibility. Or he could just be reading too much into it. Either way, he always had a lot more fun training with Cloud than he did with Leon. Maybe it was because he felt like Cloud was really trying to teach him. Maybe because he didn't treat him like he was an annoying brat. He wasn't sure but he really did like the guy.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" The familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up seeing Riku standing in front of him staring down at him in confusion. Oh right…he was supposed to be eavesdropping on the meeting. Well…so much for that plan.

"Just uh…came here to wait up for you," Sora said grinning at him as he elbowed him. It was partly true, right? "So did everything go ok? What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Oh uh…nothing," Riku said frowning slightly as he looked away. The same response as always. It made Sora frown at the aloofness. He looked upset. It was obvious from the way he bit his lips and clenched his hands at his sides.

"Alright…" Sora said slowly looking down wondering just what the king must have said to have Riku so visibly troubled. "Ah well…." Sora smiled looking up at him hoping to cheer the other up. "I told the others I'd come back to play with them. Said I'd come back and be it like I'm supposed to." He chuckled nervously feeling his hand going behind his head to rub his neck. "Want to go back and play?"

"Maybe later," Riku mumbled out not bothering to look up at him. He avoided his eyes instead turning away as he started to walk down the hall. "Think I'll go to bed. See ya later."

Sora blinked staring at his back trying to figure out what just happened. It was the first time he felt like Riku was avoiding him. Not to mention that he never turned down a game of hide and seek, especially when Sora was it.

"Riku!" Sora said quickly before he could stop himself, the other stopping in the hallway. He didn't look back but it didn't stop Sora from nervously biting his lips. He honestly didn't expect Riku to stop walking, to actually pay attention to him. Maybe all hope wasn't lost? But what could he say to him? "I…um…well…" He swallowed before gripping his shirt tight staring at the strong back in front of him. "I'm here if you need to talk about it! Don't forget, I'm always here for you, ok?"

Embarrassing words! Why did he have to add that last part to it? But then he found himself tensing up as Riku turned his head looking over his shoulder at him, the smallest of a smile grazing his lips. There was some spark to his bright blue eyes that made Sora's heart thump faster than he wanted to admit.

"Alright then. Come to my room tonight and we'll talk." He didn't wait on Sora's response, just kept walking leaving his friend staring at his back in confusion. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder. He was surprised that Riku had even agreed to talk about it. Sora wiggled his nose smiling softly. Riku still trusted him. That was good. Maybe it was too much for him to handle now? Maybe that was why he was willing to talk? Either way, it made Sora feel good. He couldn't wait to meet up with him.

Smiling standing in the middle of the hallway, he had one further thing he needed to debate on. Whether or not he wanted to go back and play hide and seek. On the one hand he did promise he'd come back? On the other hand…he'd have to be it.

He sighed and started down the hallway heading back towards the garden. A promise was a promise. Even if he hated being it.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's taking me so long just to update this thing. DX I think it's cause I'm actually still working on this fic. As someone reminded me on the original site I posted it on, it's been in the works since 2006…and it's currently at chapter 93 which was only just recently posted. So it's a lot of stuff to edit with my writing style changing so drastically since that time...and the amount of things that have my scratching my head. But I think you for the patience. DX

Sora couldn't help wondering what it was that Riku was going to tell him. He'd been thinking about it all day, to the point that they ended their game of hide and seek early because Sora seemed so distracted, more so than usual. He didn't have along to think about it though, taking care of his duties for today like picking up linen from the guest rooms or helping Cid out in his lab, which was always fun to him. It was a slow day, to be honest. Slow and boring with Riku not there to keep him entertained.

He wondered if Riku was upset about his succession to being king. After all, once Riku turned 18 he'd be receiving more training on his future place as king. Old King Ansem was getting up an age and it wouldn't be long before he'd pass the stick on to his young grandson Riku, who was next in line after his deceased father. He'd eventually be forced to stop playing childish games and came up the responsibilities of an adult. Maybe that was what bothered him. It certain did cause concern for Sora who stuck by his side any time he could. Worse, his 18th birthday was right around the corner moving faster than either of them wanted to admit.

Being king sounded like boring and annoying job anyway. Just sitting around working all day with no fun and listening to people whine didn't sound enjoyable at all. And the paperwork…he didn't want to imagine the amount of paperwork a king had to read. They'd be spending far less time together, especially once Sora turned 18 and become part of the army officially. And that was if Leon allowed him to wait until he was 18. It was a little upsetting to think about how little time he had left with his best friend. But it was one of those things you had to live with when you were friends with a prince. At least for now he was going to make the best of the time they had left together.

Shaking his head to get himself back on focus, Sora looked up staring down the hallway leading to Riku's room. It was well guarded, it always was. But he was one of the exceptions to being allowed into the prince's room. The night air blowing past the corridor from the open windows left a chill on his bare arms as he shivered rubbing at them. Riku was probably waiting for him, so what was he waiting for? He'd finally get to hear what was on Riku's mind, and just that simple thought made him happy.

Someone bumped into him from behind and he stumbled swinging his arms just barely catching his balance before he turned around with the word sorry already falling off his lips.

"Watch where you're standing, Wuss." Sora frowned clamping his mouth shut as he stared up at the taller boy with blond hair. He had across his face similar to Leon's that the rumors in the kitchen said were from a challenge between the two males that resulted in each cutting the other's face. Neither male had ever admitted to it. But Sora was likely to believe it was true. Either way, between Leon and Seifer, he'd rather deal with Leon. At least he wasn't a jerk like this guy.

"It's not like you own the hallway," Sora muttered under his breath about to walk away before Seifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt holding him up.

"You trying to pick a fight with me, shrimp?" Seifer held him higher glaring down at the brunet staring defiantly in front of him despite his feet dangling off the floor.

"Bring it on!" Sora yelled back even if he was nowhere ready for his level of skills. After all, Seifer was already part of Leon's platoon and considered one of the higher skilled of the soldiers.

"Heh…." Seifer stared at him for a long time like he was debating really hurting the younger male before he grunted and dropped Sora letting him fall on the ground roughly leaving him with an aching backside. "You're just a waste of my time." He turned walking further down the hall before turning the corner. "I don't have time to play with a teacher's pet."

"What did you say?!" Sora yelled after him pushing up to his feet quickly as he yelled down the hall after him. "You're just a dumb meanie, you know that?!" He seriously hated that guy. He was always walking around the palace like a big shot even though he just became an officer in Leon's platoon recently. Who cares about him anyway? Who cares that he was considered such a good soldier and was so high ranked and skilled? Sora could be like that too if he wanted to.

"What's the problem?" a voice said from behind him and Sora turned around quickly catching sight of Riku walking towards him, lifting a brow. "Is that prick bothering you again?"

Sora looked up at Riku giving a sigh that made his hair droop down like it was feeling his release of tension. "Yeah. I don't know why he's always picking on me. It's not like I did anything to him."

"Don't let him get to you," Riku said walking up to him and resting a hand on his shoulder with a confident smile. "He's just being a jerk." Sora smiled back trying to ignore the tingling feeling Riku's touch left on him. He'd been getting that a lot lately, that weird feeling whenever the other touched him or sometimes even looked at him a certain way. But he never let his mind dwell on it long, instead shifting his thoughts to other things. It wasn't like he could figure out what it meant anyway.

"Yeah…yeah you're right!" Sora grinned up at him as he folded his arms over his chest staring up at Riku confidently. "Course, if I wanted to, I could beat him with one hand behind my back!"

Riku laughed out as he shook his head before smirking down at him. "You sure about that? I'm sure you could give him a challenge, but not with an unused hand. You can't even defeat me with two hands."

"Ah geez, why'd you have to bring that up?" Sora groaned out giving a pout as he rested his hands behind his head moving to walk past Riku heading for the older boy's room. It was like body memory how he didn't have to think of where to go as he walked the overly complex halls that lead to Riku's room. "The only reason you can beat me is because if I won, everyone would complain that I hit the prince."

"They'd know it was just practice," Riku said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned following the other down the hall. "And if they didn't, then that'd be their own fault for not paying attention." The conversation was light between them with Sora telling him about how the rest of the game had gone and how close he'd come to catching someone only to fail. It felt comfortable with just the two of them, minus the guards that lined the walls protectively at almost every window.

Stopping in front of Riku's door, the prince let him in first before following him inside closing the door behind them. After closing the door, Riku walked towards the dresser rummaging through it as Sora turned around watching him intensely without meaning to. The other boy shook his head before closing the dresser apparently not finding what he was looking for. He seemed to have cheered up after their encounter earlier, almost as if he didn't hide inside his internal shell after his meeting with the king.

Which reminded Sora as to why he was there in the first place.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sora asked quietly, frowning slightly when the other tensed up at the question before looking down at the dress, hands resting on top of it.

"I'll…tell you when we get back," Riku said as he lifted his head up looking at Sora, his soft platinum bangs blocking his eyes from view.

"When we get back?" Sora asked, trying to register what the words were insinuating. Riku didn't reply right away, instead walking over to the closet and opening it. He glanced at Sora for a second, eyes looking him over and making him blush before Riku reached in and pulled out a long black coat, tossing it to Sora. Sora caught it easily, eyes filled with confusion as he held it in his hands. What was this about? Exactly what did Riku mean by those words? Were they going somewhere?

"Eh…Riku…?"

"We're sneaking out," Riku said easily, another coat in his hand which he slipped on easily and started quickly buttoning it shut before he pulled the hood up, covering his hair from view. Tying the hood in place, he looked at Sora, waiting on the other to put the coat on. Sora frowned still staring down at the coat, wondering when Riku had gotten the time to get coats and-whoa, wait a minute!

"D-Did you just say sneak out?!" Sora yelled out, head rising quickly in shock as he stared at Riku with widening. Riku quickly placed a finger over his lips as a sign to be silent making Sora slap his hand over his mouth quickly before he spoke quickly in a hushed voice. "W-We could get into a heap of trouble if someone finds out!"

"Who's going to know unless we get caught," Riku said just as quietly, a gleam shining in his eyes as he walked over to the window. "Now hurry up and put your coat on. We need to get going and get back before the sky lightens up."

Blowing out the candle sitting on a desk nearby, Riku opened up the window climbing up easily to stand on the windowsill as he peered out into the darkness of night. Luckily, the stars were the only things making an appearance tonight or else this idea would have been shot to pieces.

"There's some guards out there," Riku whispered softly, his eyes completely focused outside. Sora just sighed finally relenting and putting the coat on. When Riku had an idea he wanted to do, it was better to just let him have his way sometimes. But where were they going and why?

"Riku, why-"

"I don't want to have to deal with the guards pestering me the whole time," Riku said, finally pulling his green eyes away to look at him feeling as though they were connected in that single, brief moment in time. "It'll just be the two of us tonight…just like it should be…."

"Riku…?" Sora felt a shiver run up his spine and clenched his hands at his sides, quickly looking away from the prince. Just then…he'd felt that tingling feeling again when their eyes met. Glancing back up, he noticed Riku looking out the window once more, looking like a wild animal about to be set free from his cage. Was it possible that Riku felt confined here?

Of course it'd make sense. If the prince so much as thought of leaving the palace, the guards were one step behind him. His every move was watched and monitored leaving very little privacy besides his own room. He wondered if Riku had been planning this for a while now. Duh, he must have been to have two coats hidden and ready for this very moment.

"Once we get away," Riku said softly, "we'll have a little challenge to see which one of us is really the strongest." Was that what this was all about? So they could spar with each other? It seemed silly but from the wistful look on Riku's face as he looked out at the night again, there had to be more to it than just that. "Just make sure you keep up. There are more guards on patrol than usual. They say there's been a suspicious looking person wondering around town lately."

"Wouldn't that mean it'd be better that we not go?" Sora asked as he walked over, tugging his hood onto his head as he went. He wished Riku could explain a bit more of what it was they were doing. Why exactly did they have to spar? Why now of all times, at a time where sneaking out might be nearly impossible? How were they supposed to get past a whole bunch of guards with far more skills than they had? Apparently, Riku really believed they could do it. And if there was anything about Sora when it came to Riku, was his faith on the other boy. He trusted Riku, even with his life. So he could bet he'd do anything for him.

"All you have to do is stay close to me." Riku looked at him hesitantly, mouth opened as if he planned to say more before he clamped his lips shut looking out the window again. Without a word, he jumped falling down from the two story window to land rolling to his feet gracefully as if jumping from that height were nothing at all. Swallowing, Sora closed his eyes jumping down as well refusing to comment on the fact that he'd been caught like a runaway damsel.

"Try to stay as quiet as possible," Riku whispered into his ear making him shiver again before he was put down to stand on his own two feet. Glancing around to make sure they were safe, Riku gestured for him to follow as he headed off first, Sora staring at him in confusion before he sighed following after him. He was surprised by one thing at least. Normally, it was the three of them doing things like this together. Riku, Sora, and Kairi, Riku's cousin. The three of them did everything together when it came to adventures. But this time it was just the two of them. Maybe it really was just so Riku could spar with him in peace. It made Sora grin with excitement as he thought about the chances he had of winning. He could so do this.

Moving quietly in the darkness just ahead of him, Riku suddenly stopped, hand reaching up to rest on Sora's chest holding him back as the prince pressed himself up against the wall he stood next to. A guard walked by oblivious to the two boys hiding in the shadows as he stopped yawning loudly before stretching his arms up. Taking a chance, Riku grabbed Sora's hand tugging the other behind him as he took off swiftly in the direction of the gate. Sora followed behind him doing his best to keep his hand from trembling feeling more of those strange tingles running through his body. Maybe Riku just had a magic touch to make him feel like this.

Slipping past the gate and the sleeping guard there, they got out of the palace more easily than he had expected entering into the town of Radiant Garden. The town was quiet and dark, everything for the most part closed up for the night except a couple of bars where music and chatter traveled out into the streets.

A couple of drunkards commented about kids needing to be at home this time of night Riku ignored the spoken words and the people in general. He was still holding onto Sora's hand, his touch a comforting entity that made Sora feel regardless of the dangers of a mystery man roaming around. Since most people knew what the prince looked like, they kept their hoodies up to block out the sight of the prince and his best friend. Wouldn't do them any good if one of them spread the gossip that the prince was in the city tonight? Speaking of which…where were they going anyway?

Riku seemed to have a particular destination he was heading to. Sora couldn't do anything but follow him, his brain still registering on the particular fact that Riku hadn't let go of his hand yet. Maybe he'd forgotten he was holding it? Some of the more happy drunks either gave out catcalls or waved at them happily as they started singing drunkenly about how many bottles of sweet elixir they had on their walls.

"Alright, this should be a perfect spot," Riku said as he stopped at the center of the square, which happened to be in the dead center of town. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was the dead of night and most people were either sleep or heading home, but the area was completely void of any living souls.

Riku walked over to one of the abandoned benches, reaching underneath and detaching something before he stood and turned around handing one of the wooden swords to Sora. Sora blinked staring down at the wooden training sword before he looked up seeing Riku removing his coat revealing his handsome features to the empty town. Sora wanted to ask how the swords had even gotten there in the first place but instead ended up asking something else instead.

"We're going to do it here?"

"Yeah," Riku said in response as he twirled the sword around in his hand with ease, showing off his expert skills at handling a sword. "Let's finally prove once and for all which one of us is the strongest."

"Alright then," Sora said starting to lose his hesitation as he sat the sword down before pulling his coat off and laying it down. Reaching down he pick up the sword again, he gripped the hilt of it testing its weight before he looked at Riku giving him a confident smirk before turning walking towards the fountain. "When you lose, don't come crying to me!" Sora smiled staring at him before he took off running towards Riku.

"Don't worry you'll be the one losing this battle." Riku ran at him, wooden sword held high. Finally, he was going to get a chance to truly go one on one with Riku without the fear of one of the guards getting in the way. Even though he was a prince, Riku had always been good at fighting, as if it were a part of his soul. There weren't many that could be a challenge against him aside from Cloud and Leon of course. Besides, how else was Sora going to one day become Riku's personal guard if he was easily defeated by his own charge?

As Sora swung his sword out from the side, Riku came closer, his sword swinging out at Sora as his body twisted, moving out of the way of the wooden toy Sora was holding. Sora cursed slightly under his breath, the sword just barely missing him as he fell to the ground watching as it flew over his face.

"Come on, Sora," Riku said laughing from somewhere behind him. "You've gotta do better than that if you think you'll win."

"I'm just getting started!" Sora pushed to his feet quickly holding the sword in both hands again, putting on his best determination face. Stepping back, he saw the smirk on Riku's face, his sword resting on his shoulder, and scowled reaching up to push his hair from his eyes. He was one of Leon's best students, he couldn't lose that easily. He couldn't just let Riku get the better of him again.

"I thought you said you could beat me," Riku said as he slung the wooden sword down, ignoring the few people gathering around them at the commotion. "Just give up before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not giving up!" Sora said running towards him, the sword ready in his hands. "I won't quit until I've shown you I can be just as strong!" Riku seemed content with his resolve not saying a word as he got readied to block, his feet spread slightly but firmly to the ground. Trying a little different approach, Sora jumped up into the sky bringing the sword down from above his head, anticipating his next move as Riku stepped back, Sora landing onto the ground in front of him. Quickly, Sora stood back bringing his sword up only to have it met with the thud of Riku's wooden one, the two swords battling with equal force against each other trying to will the other to loosen their grip in defeat.

"Hey," Riku said suddenly staring into Sora's eyes with a mysterious sparkle to his own eyes that made Sora question what he was up to. It was one of those looks Riku would have just before some weird plan came into play and they did something stupid…like sneaking out in the middle of the night. "You like Kairi, don't you?"

"Hm?" Sora blinked before his eyebrows lowered in with confusion and a mild bit of suspicion. "Yeah… I mean of course I do. She's my friend. Why wouldn't I like her?"

"No," Riku said, his lips becoming a thin line as he grew more serious suddenly. "I mean…do you like Kairi? As in…more than just a friend. Are you…in love with her?"

Sora's eyes shot open in surprise at the question, not realizing he was letting his guard down. Why would Riku ask that kind of question out of the blue? "Riku…I-ack!" Sora fell backwards onto the ground, his head spinning from the impact with the hard, cold ground. He could feel hard rocks digging into his back as well as strange warmth on top of him that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of what he was feeling. As he opened his eyes to glare up at Riku and yell about the rough treatment, he found the words frozen on his lips as his eyes softened staring up at the older boy's face only mere inches above his own.

He could feel the warmth of Riku's breath blowing across his cheeks, could feel his own cheeks growing flush as his eyes focused on Riku's parted lips, the older boy panting softly from the exertion of their mock fight. Honestly, Sora was panting too but he wasn't sure if it could all really be blamed on the fight. "Uh…R-Riku…what…are you doing?"

"I want to know," Riku said, a look of desperation almost surfacing in his eyes as he stared down at him. He was using his body to pin Sora down, preventing him from escaping, his hands holding Sora's wrists to the ground. Somehow though, Sora didn't think he wanted to escape…but part of him did just because of the nature of the question. What did he really feel for Kairi? She was pretty…and sometimes she did make him get that weird feeling that Riku seemed to give him as well. But Sora was sure that had to be because of their bond together. They'd always been together, the three of them. Did he really think of Kairi in that way? To him, it felt the same to be around both her and Riku…even if Riku did have a habit of teasing him all the time.

The weird sort of feeling started to course through his body from the warmth. The fact that Riku was so close to him, close enough that he could kiss him definitely had some effects on him. He tried to imagine being in the same situation with Kairi but it seemed hard to focus on that with the green eyes staring down at him. It didn't help that Riku had a look on his face like he wanted to eat him or something while waiting patiently for Sora's answer. And with Riku's hot breath blowing across his lips, Sora knew a blush was definitely forming more prominently on his face. Why the hell was this making him feel so awkward?

"R-Riku…I…think we…should get ba-"

"I'll take that as a yes then," Riku answered for him cutting him off as he pushed himself up to his feet. Sora was left lying on the floor in both shock and confusion, his heart beating so fast in his chest he could hear it in his ears. Riku stood there, hands on his hips looking around with that bored expression on his face as if he hadn't just tackled Sora to the floor and put them in a very embarrassing position.

"W-wait a minute!" Sora yelled finally managing to get to his feet, his whole body trembling still feeling and missing the warmth of Riku on top of him. It was either that or the chill coming in from the night air blowing over his sweaty skin now. "What was that all about?!" Riku only gave a glance at him before he turned walking away heading towards the fountain where their coats were still sitting. Sora frowned and ran after him moving so he was standing in front of him as he looked up at him glaring refusing to move until he got answers. "Riku!"

"I'm getting married soon," Riku said softly letting his eyes rest on the smaller boy standing in front of him. "The king has already made the arrangements for next week. I'm being made to marry some girl named Namine." Sora glared at him for a moment longer before the words registered in his mind as his features softened into shock before turning into a frown feeling like someone had just tried to rip his heart out. So Riku was getting married? Did this mean they wouldn't get to see each other? No, he doubted that. Maybe it just meant they wouldn't see each other as often. He hoped that was the case.

"But…why?" Sora asked fully pulling out the question he wanted to ask. "Why now? You've never seen this girl before, right? What's the rush on making you marry?"

"He wouldn't really tell me his reasons," Riku replied giving a sigh. "I'm sure it's for some stupid political reason. Probably to get closer ties to a country or something." He frowned before reaching down resting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "That's not all though. I also overhead Cloud and Leon talking about something in the hallway. Something about taking you somewhere…."

"Taking me somewhere?"

Was Sora really that much trouble?Worry filled Sora's eyes as he glanced away clenching his hands at his sides. Were they tired of him already? Or were they just trying to keep him and Riku separated? Between Riku getting married and Sora being sent away, it couldn't all be a coincidence right? He hadn't even made it to being a soldier yet and already he was being kicked out.

"It's not what you think," Riku said quickly seeing the look in Sora's eyes before giving him a reassuring smile that only made the ache in Sora's heart throb more. He just wished he knew why he was reacting like this. "It has nothing to do with getting rid of you. They were saying something about finding a door…somewhere east of here."

"A door?" Folding his arms, Sora's lips poked out in a pout as he looked at Riku with confusion. "What's so special about a door?"

Riku carefully took hold of Sora's necklace, his fingers lightly brushing over the shiny metal as he smiled down at him. "They were saying that there was a symbol on the door, just like this necklace. They think there might be a connection between you and the door, the whole ruin even. It might have something to do with where you came from..."

"Really?" Hope filled Sora's eyes as he stared up at Riku. Was this it? Was this his link to the past he'd been missing? He'd always wondered where he came from, ever since Leon told him about how they found him out in the woods. How did he come to be here at Radiant Garden? Was this place Riku was talking about possibly his real home? Maybe he'd find some clues to tell him who and where his real parents were. Of course, he'd always consider this place his real home. He grew up here, knew everyone here like they were family. He'd never give that up, not without a fight. "That's great! When do I go?"

"Tomorrow," Riku said as he seemed to hesitate before letting the necklace go and walking over grabbing his coat and slipping it on. "You'll be going with Cloud and Leon…and I think Yuffie too."

"Aww man, can't I just go with Cloud?" Sora grabbed his own coat slipping into it before he followed after Riku, reaching back to pull the hood up over his head before he rested his hands behind his head rolling his eyes as he thought about the spunky girl. He didn't have anything against the girl, not really. But sometimes she just had a little too much energy, like she was on one of Cid's special coffee brews permanently. And Leon was such a hard ass that a person couldn't really get a break unless they got away from him somewhere. Cloud was about the only one he could really get along with, even if he was a little on the quiet side.

"That's probably the point. It won't be good if you're slacking off. So Leon and Yuffie are going to make sure you're keeping up with your training."

Sora nodded his head slightly agreeing with the statement even if he didn't like it. He could train by himself, no problem. But Leon was like a junkie that couldn't rest unless he was training. And with Sora being the only one there to take the brunt of it, he might end up dying from exhaustion thanks to Leon.

He stopped walking suddenly staring at Riku's dark back before he frowned remembering the question that Riku had asked him that had started up this whole thing in the first place. "Hey Riku?" Riku stopped walking glancing back over his shoulder at him.

"Hm? What's up, Sora?"

"…Why did you want to know if I…you know…liked Kairi…?" Sora felt a slight blush heat up his cheeks but he ignored it hoping the darkness of night would hide it. It helped that Riku didn't turn all the way around as he stood there in the dark in front of him, his lips twisting down as if he were deep in thought "Riku?"

"I just wanted to be sure that'd you'd protect her if I wasn't there to be able to. That's all." Strange how it sounded as if Riku had to think carefully on the words he said. As if he weren't really telling Sora the full truth, or at least that's how Sora felt anyway.

"Oh," Sora said frowning slightly before he smiled and walked up to stand beside Riku bumping his shoulder against him before tilting his head up to look at him. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll protect both you and Kairi. I promise."

"Protect me?" Riku looked almost surprised that Sora included him as well.

"Well…duh. Yeah, of course I'm going to protect you. Like I'd ever let anything happen to my friends." Sora smiled up at him not missing the soft smile Riku gave him in return as he shoved him back.

"You're such an annoying sap," Riku said laughing before he smiled reaching down resting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Thanks for trying to protect me."

Riku asked looking down at him. There was a set look to Sora's eyes, his opinion not changing as his nodded his head quickly. "…Thank you."

"Heh, you're getting all mushy on me," Sora said laughing softly and patting Riku on the shoulder before he blinked. "Wait…what do you mean trying to protect you?"

Riku grinned at him not giving him an answer as he pulled his hood up and took off running leaving Sora staring at him before taking off after him. "Hey, wait up!"

When Sora caught up, the two of them walking fast, Sora kept his chatter to his complaints of having to have Leon and Yuffie go along with them. He didn't mention anything about the wedding or the fact that Riku really believed that Sora liked Kairi in that way. Riku on his part didn't ask about it anymore either. Instead the two of them continued on as if none of it had happened. It's not like things could get any worse, right? They'd still have each other even if Riku had to marry some girl no one even knew. Maybe they'd become quick friends? He could only hope so.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hate him!" Roxas yelled out suddenly pacing back and forth in his little room. It always felt like he was in a small box when he came here, the small room only containing one bed and a desk. There wasn't even a lamp, not even a little bit of light shining in the dark room. For some reason, that was just the way Roxas liked it, dark. A dark lump sat on his bed or more like laid on his bed taking it over as it watched the angry boy pacing back and forth almost like a cat. Well, Roxas said hate but it wasn't like he knew how that even felt. But he could assume that weird swell in his chest had to be that. It wasn't from the fact that his heart was full of darkness like Ansem said. After all, he had every right to his anger.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Axel asked as he sat up on the bed, looking at his angry, ranting friend. The two of them had been with each other for a while now, ever since their leader had found the baby Roxas abandoned by the side of the road. It was bad enough he had such a crappy start in life, but now with their leader feeding him all kinds of information about the one named Sora… about how fortunate he was where Roxas wasn't, Roxas was having problems coping with his way of living. Though he wasn't always so upset, the mentions of the missing Prince of Kingdom Hearts always set him off.

"I don't know," Roxas said quickly, his hands clenched at his sides as he glared at the closest wall. Why was he always left behind? He should be up there living the life that Sora was living if not better. Why was Sora so ahead? Maybe it was that stupid Ansem's fault or that stupid prince boy Riku and his girly long hair. "I think I know what to do…."

"Whoa, what to do?" Frowning, Axel stood up from the bed moving carefully so he wouldn't provoke Roxas's anger even more. The other could get really violent when he wanted to. "What are you planning?"

"It's something simple," Roxas said with a shrug as he turned to look at Axel, a smile on his face. "I'll just kill those closest to him. I'll kill the prince and his cousin. That way, Sora will have to suffer like me." Because of his chest really felt like this, it had to be suffering right? He reached up grabbing his robe right over where his heart should be. Did he even have a heart? Supposedly Ansem said he did because otherwise, he would have been considered a heartless. But because he still retained his looks, that his heart was only filled with darkness. He was just a Nobody so no one would miss him.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Axel said as he rested his hands on Roxas's shoulders. "Think about it. That would cause panic in more than one place…and you know…HE won't like that at all."

"I don't care what HE thinks or what HE does to me!" Roxas moved back causing Axel's hands to drop away as he turned to the door. "I know almost everything about Sora. I even know his next move. When he leaves tomorrow…I'll just kill the prince while he's gone."

With a sigh, Axel just shook his head, holding his hands up as if giving up. "Fine, go ahead and kill the prince. I won't stop you."

"I want you to go with me," Roxas said, his eyes staring through the darkness as if he could see Axel standing before him with that grin on his face.

"It may be suicide, but I'll go anyway. Besides, it's a front row seat to a really awesome show. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Nodding his head, Roxas turned away and started out of the room, expecting and yet knowing the other would follow him. The two of them were inseparable. Where one went, the other followed. It would have to take death itself to separate them…and even that might not work.

"Thank you," was all Roxas said as he lifted his hand waving it in the air in front of him, a black hole opening up in front of him. There were more, lots more of them…but the only one Roxas ever associated himself with was Axel. And if Axel were to ever die on him…he wasn't sure what he'd do. But for now, Axel was going to follow him as the two of them walked into the black portal, the opening of which closed up behind them.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"So those are your orders," King Ansem said staring down at the three males and a female that stood before him starting up at him in attention. He looked rather comfortable up on his throne, very kingly in Sora's opinion. He tried to imagine Riku sitting in that same position and felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the mental image he got. He'd definitely have a lot of female fans, that's for sure. Yuffie, having been there for as long as Sora could remember was one of the rare few females to make it into the army, bringing down almost everyone that stood in her path with relative ease. Though Sora imagined her mouth could kill much better than her weapons.

Sora had to bite his lips to keep from laughing at the thought. Yuffie was the type that could talk and keep talking for several hours and more. It wasn't surprising when people said she could 'talk her opponents to death' if they hadn't already given up already. She also happened to be pretty good with interrogations, surprisingly, though both Cloud and Leon still beat her in that with looks alone. Leon had this way of giving you the look that said you better do it or else. And Cloud…well Cloud sometimes did more than just threaten a person…and so far he'd been able to get information out of every person that he interrogated. In Yuffie's case, people confessed just to get her to shut up. It made Sora wonder about which he'd rather suffer through. Well, at least Leon didn't hurt you or make your ears bleed.

"All I want you to do is take Sora to the door and investigate it and the area." King Ansem frowned as he rubbed at his beard slightly, looking the four of them over. "There did used to be a kingdom there, but some years back I received reports that the kingdom had been destroyed and no survivors found." His eyes landed on Sora as he said his next line. "Perhaps you could find something of use there…as well as a clue to why it'd been attacked and how."

"Yes sir!" The four members saluted quickly, resting a fist over their chests.

"You're dismissed."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Sora!"

"Hm?" Sora looked over at the voice and smiled as he saw Kairi coming up the hallway to meet him along with Riku. Kairi smiled softly stopping in front of him and reached up touching the flower in her hair that he was certain she'd picked from the garden. Riku smiled slightly too, though he seemed to be a bit agitated if the clenching of his hand had anything to do with it. Sora knew just because he'd been around him long enough to pick up on his emotions. Was he bothered by last night? Or was he bothered by the wedding plans for next week? Did Kairi know?

"Sorry we couldn't go with you," Kairi said sticking her tongue out slightly as she rested her hands behind her back. "But you know how it is. The guards would have a field day if we went."

"Yeah," Riku said adding in his own input. "We get stuck in this boring castle while you get to go out, play hero, and have adventures."

"Guys," Sora said smiling though feeling slightly embarrassed by what Riku had said. "It's not like I'm strong enough to be a hero." Suddenly, he felt arms encircling him and warm lips being pressed on his cheek causing him to blush as he looked down at Kairi in surprise.

"Now be careful out there, ok?" She smiled at him as she stepped back, giggling slightly and blushing herself from the gentle kiss. "It'll be embarrassing if you wind up getting carried home by Leon."

"It's not like it'll be dangerous out there," Sora said though his hand was resting on his red cheek. Had Kairi just kissed him? Even though it hadn't been direct, it still felt…good. "B-but, I'm glad you care for me." He closed his eyes giving a small smile as he scratched behind his head nervously. Kairi smiled before she looked up at her cousin.

"Well?" she said resting her hands on her hips, her head shifting to the side slightly to get her hair from out of her eyes. "Aren't you going to stay good bye?"

"What do you want me to do? Kiss him too?" Riku had his arms folded, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Sora. Something about that looked really made Sora blush as he held up his hands shaking them back and forth in front of him to deter attention from him.

"N-no, you don't have to do that!" Sora said quickly, watching as the other frowned and stepped closer to him.

"Why? Something wrong with my lips?" Riku asked. Despite the frown, there was a joking undertone to his words. But it wasn't the words that got to Sora but the look in Riku's eyes that made him glance away shyly, cheeks heating up even more.

"I-It's not that!" Sora replied as he took a step back, not sure why he was feeling so jittery suddenly as he rubbed at his arm nervously. "It's um….w-well…"

"Hey, kid." Sora glanced back at the voice, thankful for the distraction as he saw Cloud standing further down the hallway looking at him. "Quit stalling and let's get moving. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back."

"Ah! Yes sir!" Sora turned quickly, smiling at his two friends. He tried to use his hands to rub the blush away though he doubted it was helping. He could still feel the fast beating of his heart in his chest. "I-I'll see you guys when I get back ok?"

"So long, Sora!" Kairi smiled and waved at him, blowing a small kiss at him. "We'll be waiting for your return so hurry and come back soon!"

"Yep," Riku said as he leaned forward giving Sora a kiss on his other cheek, opposite of the one Kairi had kissed. "Hurry back," Riku whispered into his ear as he hugged him close. "It won't feel right without my protector near me."

"R-Riku…?" But as soon as the hug had been given he was let go again and Sora found himself staring up in shock at Riku. He was acting strange again…and it was driving Sora crazy, mind and body. He was starting to realize that maybe…he was attracted to the young prince…but something like that wouldn't be allowed. Especially since Riku needed to have a wife that could give birth to a child. Sora shook his head quickly of that thought and smiled at the two of them, waving good bye once more before he turned heading quickly in the direction of the blonde soldier standing down the hallway waiting on him.

He tried to forget what had just transpired but the feel of Riku's lips on his skin as well as the whisper of his voice in his ear just wouldn't leave his mind. Sora mentally noted that the kiss seemed to drown out the one he'd been given by Kairi, but he blamed it on the fact that Riku had used such intense words that seemed to override what Kairi had done and said. Maybe the kiss didn't really mean anything. It was a going away kiss after all since they'd never been apart from each other like this before. It was only natural to feel this way, right?

"Ready?" Cloud asked looking up at his approach as he uncrossed his arms.

Sora nodded holding a fist in front of him in a salute before he grinned, the cheeky smile being messed up by the blush covering his face still. "Yeah. Let's go. I'm ready for anything!" Cloud seemed to stare at the blush but said nothing as he turned heading down the hallway with Sora following in tow. Sora didn't glance back at his friends, afraid that if he did he wouldn't want to leave at all. After all, this wasn't even his choice to begin with. They walked outside to the stable that housed the horses they would be riding and where Leon and Yuffie would be waiting. He really hoped he'd find something of importance at the ruins, his hand coming up to grip the necklace around his neck. Maybe he'd finally get to learn about who he really was, about a past unknown to him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leon frowned as they rode listening to the chattering going on between Yuffie and Sora. Actually, Yuffie was teasing Sora about something as usual which was only making the young brunet blush and loudly deny whatever it was. Or at least it started out as simple teasing before the conversation strangely enough changed over to laundry and something about Leon not wearing underwear under his clothes. It gave the impression that maybe it was a bad idea to stick Sora with laundry duty since the maids working there seemed to be corrupting his mind with mysterious question of if Leon went commando or not.

It didn't help that Leon never liked going down there himself considering that the maids were always poking and prodding at him trying to determine whether he had anything on underneath or not. It really wasn't any of their business and he'd prefer it if his trainee were kept out of the loop of trying to find the secret. Hell, he already had to deal with the issue of them spreading rooms that he and Cloud were possible dating. Like he'd ever even think about being with the annoyingly, quiet blond with the sometimes nonchalant look to his eyes.

Glancing to the side, he noticed Cloud riding quietly beside him. Though the silence wasn't anything new, the look in Cloud's eyes seemed to be saying something, though reading it was hard. Was Cloud feeling anxious? Did it have something to do with going to the ruins? Was Cloud possibly upset because he was missing an important date? Nah, as far as Leon knew, Cloud wasn't dating anyone. In fact, he could easily believe that Cloud had never dating anyone in his life, at least since coming to work for them. The same could be said of Leon though. The two of them lived for training and fighting, the very thing that had gotten them their positions in the first place. It was what created that special bond between them at least as far as comradery went. He could count on Cloud to watch his back in a fight the same way that Cloud could count on him. With the two of them together, they were an unstoppable force. So why was Leon worrying about him now?

Cloud shifted slightly on the horse glancing over when he felt eyes on him. Leon thought he could feel a spark of something from the stare, the blue eyes intensity making him feel mildly uncomfortable. But it didn't last long as Cloud frowned slightly and looked away surveying the tall grasses and bushes nearby in the wooded area they traversed through as if he hadn't been just staring Leon down. What was that look about? Did he do something to offend Cloud recently? Leon shrugged it off not worrying about it as they kept riding. They had to be getting close by now. The sooner they could get this stupid thing over with, the faster he could get back and resume his peaceful solitude.

"…and I was telling Aerith the other day that Riku and Kairi were both competing for your attention but she didn't really believe that and said that I was overthinking things," Yuffie rambled grinning at Sora, not even noticing his discomfort with the conversation as he squirmed in his seat turning a healthy tomato color. "So then I told her that I saw how they both acted around you and that Riku sometimes got jealous and would do stuff on purpose to get Kairi jealous."

Yes…they had to be getting close now…. The ruins weren't supposed to be far right? A day's ride at the most, right?

"Um….Y-Yuffie, could we…talk about something else?" Sora asked softly but Yuffie ignored him as she kept talking.

"Did you know Aerith actually disagrees with me asking you which one you like most? I told her I think you like Riku the most. You're always being so 'buddy buddy' with him. I bet you've had a sleepover in his room, haven't you? What'd you guys do? Did you talk about anything? Did you do anything? I know guys experiment sometimes so I was wondering if you two did anything like that too. It's probably none of my business but I wanna know!"

Could he just kill her? Would anyone notice? Would they even miss her? They were in the middle of nowhere after all.

"Yuffie," Leon said warningly as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Keep quiet before you wind up drawing attention to us."

Yuffie laughed slightly and winked an eye at him as she sped her horse up a bit. "Sorry about that, Squall. Even if you are a spoiled sport." Leon scowled glaring at her at the use of the name. Didn't he tell her millions of times not to call him by that name?

"Squall?" Sora asked in confusion and Yuffie laughed nervously as she patted his shoulder.

"Nope, I said squawk. As in, he squawks like a bird it's so annoying." Sora laughed softly about to open his mouth to agree but shut it quickly when Leon glared at him. He'd talk to Yuffie again about this later. But at least for now, the problem was resolved…and he was probably going to be getting called squawk from now on.

"I think we're here," Cloud said from beside him. Leon returned his attention forward temporarily forgetting the two younger idiots behind him.

"Yeah, this has to be the place," Leon said as he stared at the ruins right before his eyes. It was definitely a kingdom, standing tall and worn, a feeling of being unused for a long time reaching Leon's senses. He glanced back at Sora again, eyes resting on the necklace around the boy's neck. That necklace, Sora, and the palace that lay at the center of the kingdom…they were somehow connected. Maybe they'd be able to find out the answers to all their questions…like how a kingdom became desolated to begin with. The last scouting group that came out with about a week ago when they'd come across the ruins hidden amongst the wooded area. How it'd been missed after the many years of when Leon and other groups had gone out, especially after finding Sora that one day, he couldn't be sure. The only logical explanation would be that it'd been hidden away from them on purpose. But then the only person that could really believe something like that would be the magician Merlin.

There was an eerie feel to the place as they headed for the palace, the sounds of the horses' hooves the only thing that could be heard. He could feel the tension in his horse's back and reached down gently petting the creature. It might be better if they went by foot from where.

"Everyone off," Leon said slipping down from his own horse's back. Yuffie and Sora seemed to look at him questioningly as they followed suit but Cloud only gave him a glance in understanding following his example. So apparently he could feel it too. "We're going the rest of the way on foot. Be on your guard."

"If you say so, leader," Yuffie said rolling her eyes before keeping her hands close to her weapons. They crept forward, his eyes running over the sites of abandoned shops and homes, a lot of which still had items spilled over as if the people that inhabited the locations were trying to escape in a rush. There was no evidence of bloodstains or even the remains of the residents of this kingdom. It was like everyone had just vanished.

"This is the palace here," Leon said stopping them in front of the large building at the center of the kingdom. It stood tall and majestic but no less area with its lack of living inhabitants. "Let's go in."

"Ewww. That place looks rickety." Yuffie made a face as she hugged Sora's arm. "Is this really the right place?"

"Yeah," Cloud said frowning deeper as his hands clenched up at his sides unnoticed by all but Leon. "This is the place. I'm sure of it." Leon found himself staring at Cloud wondering how much he really knew that he wasn't telling. No one knew a thing about Cloud's past nor did the blond provide anyone with any information about him. To Leon, Cloud was an enigma. Though King Ansem had been quick to trust him…Leon still had his doubts about the man. While he said he could trust him to watch his back, he still couldn't fully trust him on many other levels. He hoped it never came to a point that the two of them ever had to fight.

"Let's…head inside," Leon said starting to walk in, the others following close behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora frowned as he stepped into the palace, his eyes glancing around quickly. It felt so familiar, like he'd been here before. He let his hands brush lightly against the stone walls, a smile lifting to his face as he almost saw a smaller version of himself running through the halls here. This felt like a home, like some place he'd belonged. But that didn't answer the questions of why. What happened to the people that lived here? Why couldn't he remember? Maybe he'd just been too young to remember.

"So where's the door at?" Yuffie asked with her hands on her hips as she looked at the two grumpy but good looking men that had walked on ahead. That was a good question. They were here because the scouts from before had mentioned a door, right? He hadn't come here for reminiscing about a past he couldn't remember, if this was even his past. He came here to find answers and to find out what this door was about.

"The soldiers said it was down in the basement," Leon answered as he looked at her, a look of annoyance on his face. "So would you pipe down and stop acting like a spoiled little brat?"

"Hmph, that was mean!" Yuffie huffed slightly then looked at Sora, the younger boy blinking in confusion as she grabbed his hand tugging on it. "Hey, let's go find that door and leave the two grouches up here to angst."

"Um…I…guess we could-"

"Sora, come here." Sora gave her an apologetic smile as he pulled his hand free and ran over to Cloud. It wasn't good to make their leaders wait, after all.

"Yes, I mean yes sir. What's up?" Cloud was silent a moment, just looking at him making Sora feel a little nervous before he finally looked away.

"If something happens when we go see the door…don't panic." Cloud looked at him again before he took a finger and touched it to the necklace making Sora look down at it in confusion. "This…is the key to unlocking that door…to the greatest power ever known."

"Power? The key?" Sora frowned in confusion. None of this made any sense to him. Why was Cloud explaining this all to him all of a sudden? Why now? What did Cloud know that he wasn't telling them? Frowning, Sora reached down gently touching his fingers against the necklace touching his chest. "Why is my necklace the key? And what's this power you're talking about?"

"It's a power that only the royal family of this kingdom can wield," Cloud said easily, ignoring the look that Leon was giving them from across the room. He was too far to hear them but Sora to believe he was probably frowning up a storm and trying desperately to hear their quiet conversation. "And also…it's not just the necklace that makes the key…it's you as well."

"Me?" Sora said pointing at himself before he started laughing nervously. "Why would I be part of the key?"

"Because…this is your home," Cloud said as he rested his hand on Sora's shoulder looking into his eyes with full on serious that made the nervous laugh die down on Sora's lips instantly as he stared up at him with wide eyes.

"My…my home?"

"You're the prince of Kingdom Hearts…and the last survivor of the royal family."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Riku looked up from where he'd been sitting on his windowsill looking out at the sky. He saw Kairi standing at the door, a worried expression on her face, before he looked back out the window. Things just…didn't feel the same when Sora wasn't around. It wasn't like the other was going to be gone for long but still…. Was it possible they found the door? What could have been behind it? And why did they need Sora with them?

"There's nothing wrong with me," Riku said not even bothering to glance back behind him at Kairi. He'd had his fun when he'd slipped out late last night with Sora. And he'd received all the answers he wanted from that simple night…though he wanted more. He knew he liked Sora more than he should have but he couldn't help it. Sora was special to him…even more so than the girl standing behind him. It's not like he didn't like his cousin, hell he actually adored her a lot and wanted to protect her. But he felt a special bond with Sora, something he couldn't feel with Kairi or anyone else for that matter.

"You're a horrible liar," Kairi said, the fact that she sounded like she was right behind him a sign that she'd come into his room. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Riku admitted quietly glancing to the side as he saw her come to stand by the window looking out as well.

"I miss him too," she said smiling softly as she reached up resting a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Even though it hasn't even been a full day, it feels like he's been gone forever."

"Yeah," Riku said again not caring about the fact that he didn't seem to have much else to say. What else was he going to say? That yes, he loved Sora and missed him very much? That he wanted to marry Sora and not some random girl he knew nothing about? It wasn't like he had much of a choice in his life decisions. While Kairi could easily like Sora and marry him without anyone saying a bad thing about it, Riku's case was different. Sora, for one was a male just like him. Sora couldn't produce an heir, likewise with Riku. And hell, the idea of two men together in any context was looked down upon. And with him being royalty and the future king…it was like being stuck in a mouse trap with no hope of escape but death.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Kairi asked reaching up to tug her hair behind her ear as she kept her eyes on him.

"I haven't," Riku replied finally looking up at her bored. There was no helping this. Kairi didn't look like she was about to give up and leave him alone. He'd be better off just going along with it and pretending he wasn't bothered. Maybe it would help calm him down so he wouldn't feel like he was worrying to death over Sora. He knew Sora was safe…after all he had Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie escorting him, their three best fighters. "Let's get something to eat then," he said as he stood to his feet smiling slightly when Kairi looked up at him.

"Alright, finally! You had me worried." She started out of the room only glancing back to make sure Riku was following before she kept moving. "I think maybe we should get them to cook something really yummy. But they already cook the best food in the world."

Riku followed on behind her, and was about to exit his room with Kairi before something stopped him. It wasn't really a force but like a feeling of something not being right. Turning around, he saw the figure standing there before he even knew what was happening. Kairi was just about to step outside the room when the slammed shut in front of her. She jumped and turned around quickly in surprising, her eyes widening when she saw the figure standing there. Another figure was crouched on the windowsill staring at them, his flaming red hair standing out more than everything else.

"Look at that," the red head said as he jumped off the windowsill coming to stand beside his partner. "Two birds with one stone. How lucky is that?"

"Hmph." Roxas folded his arms slightly, staring at Riku as the other moved and stood in front of Kairi protectively. He didn't have a weapon but he'd do what he could to protect her. She turned quickly tugging on the door handle trying to get the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open!" Kairi yelled out as she turned looking at Riku then at the two males over his shoulders. "What are we going to do?! What's going on?!"

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," Axel said laughing as he sat himself down on the windowsill getting relaxed. "You might get a faster death if you just calm down and try not to provoke him."

"You act like I'm a heartless murderer," Roxas said keeping his eyes on the two cousins as he spoke to Axel. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Sometimes I wonder…."

"What do you guys want?" Riku said breaking into the conversation as he glared at them.

"I want you dead," Roxas said easily as he stared at Riku. "I want you dead so Sora will feel pain."

"I won't allow it," Riku said glancing to the side at the wall. Something told him he wouldn't be able to defeat these guys even with a real sword. And he had absolutely nothing nearby to him to use to fight against them. But he was going to do whatever he could to keep Kairi from being hurt. "I don't care who you are I won't allow you to hurt Sora or Kairi." Riku glared at them once more, feeling like he was smothering with anger. It seemed like everyone was determined to keep him and Sora away from each other, even the enemies.

Roxas seemed to stare there for a moment, like he was registering what was said. If he looked hard enough, Riku was certain he saw something in the guy's eyes, something that reminded him of Sora. They both seemed alike in many ways though also very different, and all that gained from just a short period of time.

"So he's that important to you," Roxas said not really making it seem like a question as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Riku said in return, "I'd give my life to protect him…but if that meant I'd be hurting him, then I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening." Roxas closed his eyes thinking about that, his partner standing beside him and glancing down at him, curious as to what the younger one was thinking.

"Alright…" Roxas said as he opened his eyes and pointed a finger at Riku. "I'm willing to let this slide. I'll let you live…despite my hatred for him."

"However, you have to tell Sora to meet with us alone," Axel added suddenly causing Roxas to look up at him in shock.

"W-what?!" Roxas yelled out staring up at Axel. Riku almost laughed at that despite the fact that his life and Kairi's were being threatened. The expression on Roxas's face and the action itself reminded him so much of Sora that for a moment he thought they could be brothers. What did these guys want with Sora? "I don't want to meet him!" Roxas stepped away from him. "You never had any intentions of letting me kill him, did you?!"

"Not in the least," Axel said as he stretched his arms above his head. "I was waiting to see what you'd do first before intervening. You know that HE wouldn't be happy about this. I'm only saving you the pains of having to deal with HIM later. Besides, it'll get some things off your chest if you do," Axel reached down a hand resting it on top of Roxas's head. He ignored the look directed at him from the shorter male as he looked over at Riku giving him a little grin. "Just tell him to meet us in town by the water fountain…I'm sure you know where that place is." Riku blushed slightly but nodded his head, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Just what were they planning to do?

"I'll agree…only if I'm allowed to go with him."

"…I guess that can't be helped," Axel said acting like he was thinking about it as he brushed his fingers against his chin. "But the girl has to stay here."

"Riku," Kairi said softly holding onto Riku's arm as she kept her eyes on the two males trembling slightly.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him," Riku said quickly to push away her worries, his eyes warily watching the two males in front of him. Roxas was looking down at the floor, like he was lost in thought as he listened to the two of them talking. "So when are we going to do this?"

"Let's do it tonight," Axel said. "When he returns. After all, they might find out what we're up to if we wait too long. I want to get this over with so he'll calm down." They? Who were they?

"I am calm!" Roxas said quickly glaring up at Axel. "I don't see why I have to meet him! I want to kill him, not be friends with him!"

Axel frowned slightly staring down at the smaller boy as he rested his hand on his forehead. "Cause I miss the old Roxas. If we can get this off your chest, maybe you'll cool down a little." He looked back at Riku as he moved over and stood up on the windowsill. "Just meet us tonight at the water fountain. Make sure you both are there alone or we'll have to kill anyone else that shows up." He moved then jumping out of the window. Roxas stood glaring at Riku for a moment before he turned diving out the window as well. Running over quickly, Riku peered out the window only to see nothing below. How did they move so fast?

"Riku!" Kairi cried out as she ran over hugging him tightly from behind. "W-What's going on? Who were those guys?"

"I don't know," Riku said reaching back as best he could to gently pet her hair. "But I won't let them hurt you or Sora. I promise."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"A prince? Me?" Sora had his fingers pointed at himself, his eyes wide in shock. There was no way he could be a prince. He was only supposed to be a trainee to the Radiant Garden army. Even if he had come from this forgotten place, he couldn't have been more than a servant or a stable boy. It seemed very unlikely to him that he was a prince of all things, just like Riku.

He glanced down at the necklace around his neck, fingers wrapping gently around the charm as best they could before he looked back up at Cloud, his eyes searching for answers. If this was all true then how was it that Cloud knew so much about it? Was he from here too? Even King Ansem didn't seem to know much about this place. Was Cloud a resident of this kingdom? Or did he maybe visit this kingdom once a long time ago before coming to live at Radiant Garden?

"What are you guys talking about?" Leon asked walking over as his eyes stared suspiciously at Cloud.

"None of your business," Cloud said letting his eyes roam around the palace like he was searching out something completely disregarding Leon's presence which Sora knew was a bit dig at Leon. If there was one thing Leon didn't like, it was when his soldiers disrespected him.

"If this has anything to do with Sora or is a threat to the kingdom in any way, then it is completely my business." He moved in front of Sora pushing the smaller boy behind him protectively as he glared down at Cloud, the other staring back at him nonchalantly before looking away from him ignoring him. Sora glanced around Leon frowning as Cloud closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Answer me, Strife!" Grabbing Cloud's shirt, Leon pulled him closer lifting him off the ground slightly only to be met by blue eyes of indifference. Why was Cloud being like this? And Leon…this was the first time Sora had ever seen him so angry before, especially at Cloud.

"Stop this, you guys!" Yuffie ran over stepping between the two of them and pushing them away from each other, looking at them both before her cheeks puffed out. "You shouldn't be acting like this to each other. You're like the best of friends!" Sora couldn't help shaking his head at that. That sounded like a bit of an exaggeration.

But really Cloud was one of the few people that managed to get Leon to be sociable with him to an extent. Likewise, Leon was the only one that could get Cloud to open up and say what was really on his mind. Though then again they were both the quiet types that didn't like being around people. Is that why they got along so well? It made Sora wonder what made him and Riku click together so well. What made them so close to each other that being apart made him feel like his other half was missing?

"The only reason I even became a soldier in King Ansem's army," Cloud whispered letting his eyes slide past Leon to meet those of Sora, "was to protect Sora. He is the prince of my kingdom…and I am a soldier of that kingdom…we're the only survivors of Kingdom Hearts. And I will protect him until the day I die."

"Cloud…?" Sora started to move toward him but a hand was held out blocking his way as Leon continued to glare at him. "Leon…he-"

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Leon asked, Sora staring up at him in surprise. Why would he ask a question like that? Of course, Cloud's loyalty was with the king!

Cloud was staring straight at him, no true emotions being expressed as he opened his mouth to reply. "It lies with the king," he said, "and with Sora. Even if this kingdom has been destroyed, he is still the prince…and he must take responsibility for what's been left for him to do."

"Take responsibility?" Sora frowned, slipping past Leon's arm as he stood in front of Cloud staring up at him. "What is…my responsibility?" Yuffie watched them her lip poked out, though she kept an eye on Leon who didn't look happy about any of this.

"Sora," Leon said warningly resting a hand on his shoulder but Sora ignored it, taking hold of Cloud's hand with both his as he looked up at him in earnest.

"I have to know," Sora said before he glanced back at Leon hoping the other would understand. "For the sake of knowing who I am…and…for those that lost their lives while I lived." He looked down, his hands tightening around Cloud's feeling the other's hand tremble slightly as if Cloud were holding everything pent up inside of him. "Even if…I'm afraid, I have to know why. Why my home was destroyed…why Cloud and I are the only ones alive…. Why…everyone had to die…."

"…." Sighing Leon brushed a lock of hair from out of his eyes before he looked up at Cloud. "Fine…but if anything happens to Sora, the king, or the prince, I'll kill you."

"Thanks," Cloud said almost daring a smile in return but turned away quickly guiding Sora by the hand as he started off towards a set of stairs leading down. "The door lies down these steps." Leon nodded and started to follow the two but stopped when he saw Yuffie looking at him with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" He said folding his arms over his chest, that grumpy look returning to his face. Yuffie grinned at him as she walked over patting him on the back as she winked an eye.

"He's using his charms on you," Yuffie said laughing as she hit his back harder. Sora rolled his eyes and look away from the torture fest about to begin. Yuffie seemed to have this thought that Leon and Cloud had a thing for each other. Though he could guess it didn't help that Cloud would sometimes turn red when he was teased about it, like how his ears were turning red now as Sora looked at his back. Maybe it was just him suppressing himself with an outburst that would set Yuffie straight? Though he always tended to just let Leon handle it not giving out any comments to either agree or deny it. So…maybe Yuffie was onto something? "Oh, I'm definitely keeping an eye on you two from now on. Can't have you two sneak off to a quiet room and doing the do."

"There's nothing to keep an eye on," Leon said as he walked away from her following after Sora and Cloud and definitely having a slight hint of pink to his cheeks when Sora glanced back that underlined that maybe…possible…something could go on? "So stay out of it."

"Hehe. But if there's nothing to keep an eye on, why stay out of 'it'? What's going on in 'it' that you're not telling me about?" Growling under his breath, Leon moved faster leaving the girl to stay behind and watch in pure giddiness. "Aww, come on, Squally! I'm just playing! Don't take it so hard!"

"It's Leon!"

"But Squall sounds so much cooler!"

"Argh! Whatever!" She was calling him Squall again. He'd picked up on this before. Sometimes when she was teasing Leon, she'd call him by that weird name. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where she even picked up the name from. But he could understand why Leon wouldn't want to be called that. Maybe it was a codename they picked out for him?

Sora glanced back at the two, noticing the frustrated look on Leon's face and the pure bliss on Yuffie's and decided that maybe he was better off not knowing. He noticed that he was still holding Cloud's hand and finally let go, continuing to follow the other down the steps.

They came across quite a few hallways that separated themselves from the stairs leading to other areas of the palace, one of which Sora had a feeling led to the prison. He wondered if the prisoners had vanished too or were their remains still trapped inside their cells, left to starve to death without anyone to provide them food. Shuddering, he thought it better not to think about it. It led his thoughts to wondering what kind of people had lived there before and if he would have fit in with them. Still, the idea that he was a prince still shocked him. Someone like him being a prince? It was completely unthinkable. And yet, here Cloud was saying he was the prince of this place called Kingdom Hearts.

He smiled sadly thinking about the fact that maybe his parents had been alive in this place. Maybe the reason he was even alive now was because they made sure he got away before things got bad. After all, King Ansem and Leon were the ones that found him barely alive in some bushes outside their kingdom. But if he was a prince then that meant…he had something in common with Riku. They were on common grounds now even if his kingdom had been destroyed.

"I can't wait to tell Riku and the others," Sora said quietly feeling the excitement rushing through him.

"You can't," Cloud said getting them to the bottom of the basement.

A pout lifted to Sora's face. "Why not?"

"I'll explain afterwards," Cloud said stopping them in front of a giant white door that in no way looked like it should have been able to fit inside the small room. It wasn't a door that looked like it led to anyway, somehow managing to stand up on its own in the middle of the room. Sora started to open his mouth to ask what Cloud meant but the sight of the golden indention of a crown matching his necklace on the door made his mouth shut closed.

The lock…or the keyhole seemed to call out to him, warmth spreading throughout his body feeling so familiar to him. The necklace around his neck rattled slightly giving a quick flash before the door rumbled sliding open slightly. It was enough to make Sora almost run away, but he stayed put staring up at Cloud with confusion and curiosity. There was light filtering out of the crack of the door, enough that it made Sora want to be embraced by it. Instead, he found himself being tugged away to another area of the room as Cloud pointed to a normal sized door, the same indention but smaller sitting right where a keyhole should be. There wasn't a door knob to the door making Sora wonder for a moment if this was just another decoration in the room.

"Unlock the door and claim what has been left to you by your father."

Biting his lips, Sora nodded his head slowly and stepped forward gripping the necklace tightly in his hand. What his father left to him…what could it be? It sounded like it was important. Maybe it was like a magical weapon or something like that? He'd read about them in Merlin's books but to think he'd be experiencing an adventure like this…he just wished Riku were here with him to enjoy it with him.

Taking the necklace off, he placed the crown into its twin indention hearing a clicking sound as the necklace lit up with a bright light. He would have thought it'd be hot but it felt warm against his fingers. The necklace slipped free from the indention, the light fading from it as the door popped loose sliding to the side revealing a hidden room. Was he really supposed to be here?

He looked back at Cloud receiving a nod of approval before he took a deep breath and walked inside of the room. It smelled old and dusty inside, cobwebs lining corners of the ceiling, but the room itself seemed as though it never aged. It looked like a small study housing a desk and a couple of chairs. Sora walked over to the desk, his feet seeming to echo on the dusty floor leaving a trail of footprints in his wake. Atop the desk lay an open map covered with dust and barely legible in the poor light of the room. In fact, it was thanks to the light from the other room that he was even able to see at all. A giant key rested on top of the map, the end of it looking like a handle as he stared down at it. It looked like it was completely void of dust, looking brand new like it'd just been made ten seconds ago.

So far everything seemed ok as he glanced back at Cloud standing by the door. He paused when he saw Leon starting to come in only to be blocked by Cloud's arm as the other shook his head to him. Leon frowned but stepped back, folding his arms across his chest and staring worriedly in at the boy standing inside the room. Well at least he knew he cared, the thought putting a smile on Sora's face.

Of course sometimes Leon did make him think of a mother hen, despite his 'don't bother me' personality. But why did Cloud stop him? It wasn't like the room was dangerous. Maybe it was just part of some sacred rite? It sure felt like it anyway. Sighing, Sora turned his eyes back to the key on the table. Something about the thing seemed to draw him to it as he reached down brushing his fingers against it lightly.

As soon as his fingers touched it, his necklace flashed and he swore he felt like the keyblade was calling out to him. His anxiety felt like it melted away as he reached down gripping the hilt of the keyblade, light seeming to explode from his body as he started to glow brightly. Wind tugged and blew at his clothes and hair and he couldn't understand why or even from where the wind came from, his eyes traveling down wide with emotion as he stared at the necklace floating out in front of him glowing brightly. He closed his eyes gasping out feeling all that light being sucked up inside of him.

The keyblade suddenly vanished from his hand as he dropped down to his knees hearing the voice yelling out to him as he opened his eyes in a daze looking around the dark room. Well, it wasn't so dark anymore actually. Small candles that lined the walls seemed to have come to life now as they flickered casting their light around the otherwise empty room. He was panting softly, not realizing the voice calling out to him was right in front of him until he felt hands holding his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

Sora lifted his head finding Leon in front of him calling his name. He just barely understood what Leon was asking him before he nodded that he was ok giving him a confident smile. That light…the rush of light that had coursed through him not even a moment ago. He already missed the feel of it. What exactly had he just experienced? It had felt good honestly, better than anything he'd ever felt before. He looked down at his empty hand blinking in confusion.

"Where'd the key go?" He asked looking back at the table then all around the room not seeing it in sight.

"Keyblade," Cloud corrected standing beside Leon. Yuffie stood on the other side of Leon, the worry melting from her face as she smiled down at him giving him a thumbs up that he was ok.

"Key…blade?" Sora frowned. What the heck was a keyblade? Leon helped him to his feet as he wobbled slightly, his legs feeling a little weak from the ordeal as if he had just…. He blushed thinking about what the feeling reminded him of as he shook his head quickly instead looking at Cloud. "What's a keyblade?"

"A weapon used by the royal family of Kingdom Hearts," Cloud said as he appeared to point at Sora's necklace. "The weapon is kept within and can only be used by the selected one."

"Ah…wait…what?" Confusion was written on Sora's face. He obviously didn't get any of this. Cloud sighed slowing things down a bit as he explained rubbing at his blond hair.

"The keyblade, that key you were holding, is a weapon used like a sword to defeat anything possessed by the power of darkness. It's a power that only the person selected by the keyblade can use."

"But you just said that-"

"For some reason," Cloud continued, "…the royal family has always been the only ones to be able to wield the keyblade." Cloud made sure to catch Sora's eye as he continued. "That's why…you can't tell Riku or the others about it."

"But why?" He poked his lip out again, pouting as he tried giving Cloud the pleading eyes to no avail. "At least Riku and Kairi. They're my best friends!" He didn't like keeping things from them.

"This goes for you two as well," Cloud said looking at Leon and Yuffie. Well, Leon could keep a secret like he could keep well…anything. It wasn't going to get out no matter what. Yuffie, however, was another matter altogether. Where there was gossip, Yuffie was there to find it, research it, or spill it out. That's how the rumor that Riku liked wearing women's panties came about one day from one of the maids in the palace. And Sora still thought about that rumor to this day with advert curiosity that it might be true…maybe….

"You have to keep this quiet," Cloud said, snapping his finger to get Sora's attention back again frowning at him. "The reason that Kingdom Hearts isn't here right now is because they were attacked. Assassinated by a group that abhors the light. You are a threat to them and so they are a threat to you. They are called Organization XIII and they worship the darkness." This was the most Sora had ever heard Cloud speak. But it seemed important for him to listen to his words.

"Organization XIII?"

"What kind of group is that?" Yuffie asked frowning as she looked at Sora worriedly. "Cause I'll seriously have to kick some tail if they try and hurt our little Sora." Sora frowned looking down, not liking the idea that someone was out to kill him. Was it a good idea for him to go back to the palace? What if they tried to hurt Riku and Kairi and everyone at Radiant Garden? Was this how everyone died here? What if the reason that this kingdom was gone now was because he existed as a threat?

Cloud seemed to sense what Sora was thinking as he rested his hand on the young prince's shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze as he smiled. "Though I don't fully remember what happened back then…just know that it wasn't your fault."

He seemed to wait for Sora to nod his head before he folded his arms over his chest staring down at the ground. "You were too young to know what was happening. No one knew this would happen considering that they should never have been able to breach the kingdom walls." He closed his eyes seeming to lose himself to his thoughts for a moment before he continued talking.

"I remember seeing you in the arms of a soldier being carried into the stables. There weren't many of us left to fight but I had hoped that the prince would at least make it out alive. The palace shouldn't have been breached. It was protected by magic, by the light of Kingdom Hearts really. But after the death of the king and queen, there was little hope left for salvation. The darkness took over; it destroyed everything and everyone inside." He clenched his hands at his sides as if remembering it all now, everything he must have locked away for how many years now?

"Someone in the palace, someone close to the king must have betrayed us. They must have found a way to make it where the darkness could reach everyone there." Sighing, he let that thought go as he looked at Sora, his eyes softening.

"At some point during the battle I must have been knocked out…because the last thing I remembered was waking up and finding everyone in this place dead. I was the only one left…but I had hoped that the prince had made it out alive, especially when I only found the soldier's body in the stables. It was during my travels to different cities, different towns and villages that I learned about a kid living in King Ansem's palace that fit your age and description…and once I got a glimpse of you with that necklace forever around your neck, I knew you were the prince." Smiling softly, Cloud reached down resting his hand on top of Sora's head ruffling his hair slightly. "All I had to do was find a way into the palace…so I became a soldier. It was easily the best way to protect you."

"And that's how you got to where you are now," Sora said, nodding his head in understanding before he grinned up at him. "I'm glad you found me."

Leon gave them both a look, frowning slightly before he tilted his head to the side towards the door. "We've done what needed to be done here. Let's head back. The king is probably waiting for us to report in."

"Yeah sure." Sora said still looking up at Cloud, that huge grin still on his face. "So…you're like my older brother."

"Older brother?" Cloud blinked in confusion at that.

"Yeah!" Sora rested his hands behind his head as he turned to follow Leon out of the room. "Cause you've been watching over me all this time just like a big brother. It's pretty cool, actually." He smiled softly. "Like I've still got family watching over me."

"And you almost have the same hair styles," Yuffie added in laughing when Sora looked over at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well I guess that's true," Cloud said frowning but following along behind the two of them. "But Leon protects you just as much as I do. And considering he was the one to find you, he'd probably be more like a brother than I would." Something flickered in his eyes as he said his next words. "Maybe even like an adoptive father."

"I protect him because it's my duty," Leon said defensively as he kept walking looking back at them in annoyance. "It's my job to make sure he can defend himself and become a proper soldier to the Radiant Garden Army. That's all there is to it."

"Don't try to hide it, Squall," Yuffie teased as she walked beside him patting him on the back hard. "You know you care about Sora just as much as the rest of us if not more."

"It's Leon," he corrected sending her a glare as he reached over shoving her. "And I don't care about anyone. I do my job according to the king's orders, something the rest of you should learn to do." He walked off then ignoring Yuffie's call towards his rudeness as she followed him sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

Sora frowned and glanced over at Cloud noticing the other was frowning as well. "You think he's alright?"

As if he noticed that he was frowning, the look melted from Cloud's face into a blank expression though his eyes continued staring off in the direction that Leon had gone. "He's probably still upset about everything he's just learned. He'll get over it though." He walked on ahead only slowing as he waited for Sora to catch up.

"I hope so," Sora said softly giving a sigh as he caught up with him following him up the steps out of the basement. They were finally going to head home. He'd finally get to see Riku and Kairi again. He hoped they'd be happy to see him. He knew he'd been excited to finally get to be near them again. What bothered him though was the idea that he couldn't tell them about who he was, about the keyblade and his family's history. That he was a prince! At least…he couldn't tell them while Cloud was around. Maybe they could sneak out somewhere to where no one could hear them. After all, what could go wrong with telling them he was a prince? He knew they'd keep his secret. In fact, that's what he'd do. Sneak out with them to tell them all about it. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on their faces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shit!" A loud explosion rocked the castle, smoke billowing out into the hallway as a certain door opened up and a man and a man stepped out coughing slightly. His skin was covered in soot but nothing major seemed to be broken, which was a good thing considering he was the top machinist of Radiant Garden. Or so he called himself saying he'd make the greatest creation the world would ever know. He just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"What was that?" Riku asked stopping in the hallway to stare at the man. The male machinist glanced up squinting his eyes staring down the hallway through the smoke, a piece of straw sticking out from between his lips which he had a habit of chewing on when he was out of his particular smokes. His yellow hair was now tinted with dark spots as were clothes as he grumbled dusting himself off and fanning some of the smoke away from his face.

"Just a small miscalculation, that's all."

"That was anything but small!" The prince frowned coughing slightly as the smoke reached him and starting fanning the smoke away from him. "Cid, the whole palace felt that tremor. What in the world are you doing in there?"

"Crap! Better close the door before some nosy bastards come along!" Cid turned starting to head back into the room, but glanced back when Riku didn't move to follow. "Hey, ya coming or are ya gonna stand out here looking stupid? If so then bring yer arse in here or I'm locking ya out!"

"Huh? Oh um…yeah sure." Frowning, Riku followed the older man into the room taking note of Cid closing the door behind him and locking the door. Cid grumbled as he moved around the room opening up windows that hadn't already been opened, most of the smoke finally starting to filter out leaving just enough to leave a bit of a haze and the strong smell of smoke around the room. What on earth could he have been doing to cause this much trouble this time? Hell, maybe Riku was better off not knowing.

"Well, at least I know that's not the solution," Cid said walking over to the table and bending over a small object that looked like a rock that could barely fit in the palm of the hand. Muttering something, Cid took a long metal utensil and started poking and prodding at the thing on the table almost completely oblivious that Riku was even in the room. But when Cid was onto something he easily got into that kind of mood. Cid didn't let many into the room but Riku, Sora, Kairi were a bit of a special case. He considered the three of them the future of machina technology and that they understood the true nature of his works. Honestly, Riku did get pretty intrigued by the items he made using the free time he couldn't spend with Sora to see what new things Cid had created. Of course, Merlin the magician disagreed completely with the idea but that was a different matter altogether.

"What are you working on this time?" Riku asked walking over to stand on the other side of the table to watch. Even that was probably too close for safety's sake but hopefully Cid wouldn't blow up the whole lab while Riku was in it.

"Pipe down a second, I'm almost done." Lowering his goggles back over his eyes he started to work again. Riku backed away when sparks started to fly from whatever it was that Cid was doing. This must have been one of Cid's personal projects he did on the side.

Cid had a big job he was working on for the king, something that required not just his work but Merlin's as well. It needed a combination of the two of them to make it work, something Cid hadn't been happy about. He disagreed with Merlin's use of magic, saying that all things could be solved through science and hardcore machinery. Merlin went against that saying that technology of any type was an evil plague on the world and that it would one day turn against them all. Being one of the few magicians left in the world, it wasn't surprising that he felt at least a little intimidated by the knowledge of machines becoming the new big thing. After all, who had time to learn incantations when they could just have a machinery do the same thing for them with less work?

"Alright, done!" Grinning like a fool, Cid closed up the little rock thing then turned it over before looking up at Riku. Riku blinked meeting his eyes, then frowned wondering just how much trouble Cid was about to get them into. Yes…sometimes Cid's inventions worked out just fine…and sometimes it failed miserable. And most times, it ended with a lecture from that king about how he shouldn't be in there interrupting Cid's work type despite the fact that most times Cid forces them inside to play as his assistants…or guinea pigs. He hadn't figured out which one it was yet.

"…So…what does it do?" Cause right now it was just sitting there ominously. Riku was every bit prepared to run, though it wouldn't do him a lot of good with the door locked.

"Just shut yer trap and watch!" Cid pushed a button on the thing's back. It shook back and forth for a second before four legs suddenly shot out from beneath it, a red lens popping open and looking around rapidly. It locked onto something and Riku turned his head to see what it was. Crawling along the wall was a small beetle, its antennas wiggling slightly just as happy as could be, invisible to the naked eye as it made its way towards what must be home. Suddenly, a thin red light shot free from the lens hitting the beetle and roasting it to dust. "Hot dog it worked!" Cid laughed, patting the back of the little mechanical thing as he gave Riku thumbs up, the laser continuing to shoot around the room.

"Ah…what exactly is it doing?" Riku asked watching it warily as another beam shot out, just hitting above his head.

"It's a bug zapper!" Resting his hands on his hips proudly, Cid definitely looked pretty cocky even if he was still covered in soot. "So I don't have to worry about all those damn critters sneaking into my lab all the time and interrupting me."

"And…this little thing is what made the explosion earlier?" Riku said pointing at the little thing and narrowing his eyes when it looked at him in return. Oh, he wasn't going to be too fond of this little fellow.

"Heck no!" Cid said, rubbing at his nose smearing the soot. "I was trying to make some toast when the damn thing backfired on me!" He pointed over to the corner where a small box shaped thing he called a toaster was still smoking looking like it was ready to catch fire again as it sizzled and sparked. Well…he'd had his fair share of toasted bread from the good. It was good while it lasted. "Now I have to start on that airship idea the king wants done."

"Have you made any progress on it?" Riku asked returning his attention to the older blond.

"Nah, not since Mr. 'technology is polluting the world and you're going to cause us all to have an early death' decided to be a prick and rule out my idea that we add in some rocket powered boosters to help get the damn thing moving faster." Cid muttered something else patting at his pocket then sighing as if just remembering he was out of his smokes, the straw in his mouth twisting around in frustration. "Besides that, we're still having complications with getting the damn thing to even go into the sky." Eying him, Cid pushed the straw to the other side of his mouth. "So what the hell brings ya here? Yer little boyfriend off training? Cause yer never usually one without the other." Boyfriend? Did he really just-

"C-Cid!"

"What?" Cid frowned looking at him like he was frustrated…though he looked like that all the time anyway. "He's a boy and he's yer friend. What else would ya be thinking? Unless there's something yer not telling me…." Lifting a brow Cid gave him a look. It made Riku look away quickly doing his best to fight off the blush. Was he really freaking out this much from that one little word? It wasn't like they were dating or even allowed to date considering they were of the same gender. The matter was even worse considering that there was no telling what status Sora had and the fact that Sora wasn't physically able to bear him children in the first place. But why was Riku even thinking about this right now? Sure, he liked Sora but it wasn't like they'd ever become…like that, right? Even with the small inkling that Sora might have liked him like that. Wouldn't it still be better for him to be with Kairi instead?

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Riku turned his head looking up at Cid finding the other already tinkering around with something else he'd found lying around the room. "Sora's gone out for a while," Riku said not giving too much more information than that.

"Oh, so the kid's gotten his first mission, eh?" Cid glanced up at him before returning to the task in front of him. The Bug Zapper walked around on the table actually looking like a cute little pet or something to the point that Riku mentally called it BZ. "I won't ask what the mission is. It's none of my business." When BZ was just about to fall off the table, Cid grumbled and caught it easily, putting it back up onto the table. "Damn thing's still got some malfunctions. Anyway, feel free to stick around if ya feeling a little bored."

"Actually," Riku said starting for the door, "Sora should be heading back soon." Frowning, Riku paused at the door turning to look back at Cid noting the other still busy working on his projects. "Hey…do you think you could…um…." When Cid looked up at him, confusion crossing his face, Riku quickly shook his head and opened the door to the little room. "Nothing, never mind." He left the room, closing the door behind him yet mentally beating himself.

He was still worried about what would happen when he took Sora to meet those two guys tonight, especially in the middle of town. Hopefully by the time they got out there, most people would already be gone. He wondered about the fact that they seemed to know about him and Sora meeting there before. Did that mean they were being watched? Was he being watched even right now?

Blowing out air, he started walking heading back to his bedroom to look out the window. It wasn't that far that they had to go, right? He'd be back by tonight, wouldn't he? The thought of seeing Sora again made him slow in his walking as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Why was he getting so excited by just that little idea? Well they had been the best of friends since they were kids…but Riku could admit he'd always been infatuated with the younger boy. Definitely more than he should have been anyway. Maybe he should ask Sora how he felt. Not about Kairi but about him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, welcome back."

"Riku!" Sora practically jumped him as he hugged Riku tight expressing his happiness both verbally and physically as he grinned up at him big. He was acting like he'd been gone for years but he had plenty of reason to do so being gone on a mission for the first time away from the palace. Riku's reaction wasn't completely all that different though he seemed calmer about it hugging Sora close to him. The vibrant life in Riku's eyes seemed to say enough for them all though, or at least it was enough for Sora who finally let him go before actually looking around to notice that some others had come to greet him as well.

"Kairi! Tidus! Selphie!" The three named looked at each other then suddenly started laughing, Sora's face twisting in confusion. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"The fact that Riku gets your attention before the rest of us, even Kairi," Tidus said gesturing to the group of them before he folded his arms over his chest. "You'd think the two of you were lovers by the way you're acting. You were only away for one day."

"B-But it was my first time away from the palace like that," Sora said, though he was blushing as he grinned at them rubbing behind his head. "But I really did miss all of you. I mean it." Just that he missed Riku more. Was that so bad? Riku seemed to be blushing also but he was smiling down at him resting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. It made Sora feel warm inside as he smiled back at him. He thought he could really compare it to how that weird light had made him feel. It was like they belonged together.

"It hasn't been any fun playing tag without you," Kairi said giving her own version of a pout as she came over and stood in front of him grinning. "Sooo…did you have any adventures?" She poked him in his chest causing Sora to blink and look down at the finger.

"Well…" he frowned, trying to think of what to say. It wasn't like he was allowed to tell the truth, not with Mr. 'tell the truth and die' on his case. "T-that is…um…."

"It was an average patrol," Leon said stepping up to stand behind Sora, looking at the group of them. "Not that it was any of your business to begin with."

"Ah, geez!" Tidus said just noticing that Leon was there.

Leon gave him a lean look as he rested his hand on his hip. "Do I need to find you something to do?"

"Nope! Not a thing!" Tidus turned away quickly waving over his shoulder as he started to run away. "I'll see guys later, ok?" Yeah, Tidus was in the same class as Sora for training. Which meant he got stuck doing work too if he wasn't training or doing something progressive. But soon both of them would become soldiers in the army. And soon it'd be harder to see to Riku. He wondered if any of that would change though now that he was a prince.

"I better go too," Selphie said sticking her tongue out slightly knowing that with Leon around, they couldn't talk about anything. He was really such a party pooper. "I said I'd be helping Aerith out with gathering some herbs." She turned leaving quickly, leaving only the two princes and Kairi to stay behind with the easily frustrated commander. Kairi looked like she wanted to leave but Riku seemed to be standing his ground.

Sora saw the frown on Riku's face and glanced down in thought knowing that somehow the other knew something was wrong. Riku always seemed to know stuff like that, when there was something wrong or things weren't quite right. He always knew when Sora was feeling down with only a glance…and normally he'd be able to pry the information out of him. And yet just like how Riku could read Sora when something was wrong, Sora seemed much attuned to Riku's emotions.

The other was moving a little more than usual, shifting his weight from one foot to the other occasionally. He was giving Leon this look that said he wouldn't back down, that he had some business with Sora and he wasn't about to let anyone stop him. But also when something was wrong, Riku's eyes would shift a little in color, becoming darker. Something was bothering him. But the hard part for Sora was finding out what it was. The situation made even harder by Leon being a block of sorts.

"Come on," Leon said grabbing hold of Sora's shoulder and steering him in the direction of the king's antechamber, Cloud and Yuffie being seen standing by the door and waiting on him. "You still have to make your report to the king."

"Ah," Sora said sadly as he nodded looking down at the ground. "I forgot…." He glanced back at Riku, the other glaring at the back of Leon's head before he noticed Sora looking at him, the look softened. Sometimes, Riku and Leon didn't seem to get along well. Riku wanted to have freedom to do what he wanted whereas Leon said that to have order was to have rules and control. But somehow, Riku was always the best when he came to training with Leon. It might have had to do with the two of them always challenging each other…or with Riku wanting to best Leon in some way…though it never actually happened. Still, watching them fight always made Sora feel a little jealous. How was it that they were so good at it and he was still such a beginner?

"Sora!" Sora's eyes focused again finding that Riku was looking at him smiling at him. "I'll be waiting in my room for you so hurry there when you're done." Smiling softly, Sora nodded his head and watched as both Riku and Kairi turned and walked off.

"That prince can be nothing but trouble," Leon said as he stopped in front of the group by the door.

"What'd you expect?" Yuffie said though she was grinning like a fool. "He got his attitude from his dad. You should know that."

"Doesn't change the fact still," Leon answered, giving her a little glare before he turned that glare on Sora. "If you tell him anything about what happened, I'll make sure you have to do more than just laundry duty."

"Ok ok!" Sora said quickly huffing as he pulled his shoulder free. "I get the point. Don't say a word." He was getting frustrated himself, though it was more from having to keep all of this a secret from his two best friends. So, there were assassins after him. If they hadn't come to get him by now, they weren't going to. Besides, they had the best defense he'd ever seen. There was no way they'd make it through.

"Right," Cloud said, looking at Sora before he opened the door. "Let's go in. We've got a lot of explaining to do to King Ansem."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"He's hiding something," Riku said, a frown marring his face as he drew carelessly on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Hm?" Kairi glanced over at him from where they were sitting on her bed, noticing that her cousin seemed to be preoccupied, probably with thoughts of Sora. She didn't blame him considering that she was also thinking about the boy with the spiky hair. Sora looked like he had wanted to say something before Leon ruined the moment. Still, maybe it wasn't their business to know what was going on. But by the looks of Riku's agitation, he must have felt like it was.

"Something happened out there that they don't want us to know," Riku answered as he looked over at her, pen held tightly in his hand. "And I'm going to get the answers."

"Riku…"

"I want you to cover for us when we go," Riku said dropping the pen down and standing from the bed walking towards the door. "We're going to sneak out to see what those guys want…maybe then Sora will agree to tell me what's going on."

"Riku, you can't!" Kairi yelled as she jumped up from the bed quickly. The other looked back at her, his eyes shining with determination. It was a look that said he wasn't about to change his mind. He wanted to know more about Sora…and he wanted to know more about those two guys that visited them. She could understand that because she wanted to know too. Ever since those guys showed up, she'd been thinking about it, remembering the amount of hate in the smaller male's eyes. Why did he want to kill Sora? Who was he?

"I have to." Riku clenched his hand into a fist looking down at it and watching the limb tremble. "I have to know what happened, what they're keeping from even me, the future king." He flexed the hand stretching the muscle before reaching out grabbing the door knob, his hair blocking his eyes from Kairi's view. Riku was really being bothered by this...more than she would have thought possible. But then she remembered that Riku and Sora never kept secrets from each other. It almost made her feel envious to know that the two of them were more connected with each other than with her. But she also loved her cousin too. It was hard to stay mad with him…except when he did stupid things like this. "The only way to keep you and Sora safe is by going to that meeting." He opened the door and started to step out before Kairi tried to stop him holding a hand out towards him.

"Riku, wait!"

"Don't worry," Riku said suddenly turning around to look at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "I'll protect Sora no matter what."

"I…" A frowned appeared on her lips but she nodded slowly letting her hand lower. "Just…be careful, ok? I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Riku nodded his head before he turned and left, probably heading back to his room to wait on Sora. With a sigh, Kairi flopped back down onto the bed, her eyes staring towards the floor. Riku…she almost knew that he had the same feelings for Sora that she did. The way his eyes lit up at the presence of the spiky haired boy in the same way she was certain hers did. But Sora was still oblivious to that other side…didn't know how different Riku could seem when the other wasn't around. Sure, he was a lot better than he used to be…but what would happen if Sora disappeared…or died? How would Riku react? How would she react?

She didn't want to think about it. Instead she stood up quickly, a determined look set on her face. No, she wasn't about to just sit around and let Riku and Sora face the danger by themselves. She was going to help them somehow…she had to. Because there was no way she was going to be the only one left behind worrying. There just had to be something she could do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Before we begin, we should take this to a more…private area." King Ansem looked at the four members standing in attention in front of him. At a wave of his hand they relaxed following the man as he stepped behind his throne moving towards a door at the back. He opened the door and waited for everyone to file in before closing it again and locking it. The door lit up for a brief second before it stopped and Ansem turned around looking at them. "You can relax while you are in this room. It is guarded by magic that will prevent outside ears from hearing." He walked over to the table at the center of the room, gesturing for the others to sit before he joined them. "What do you have to report?"

"The door reacted just as expected," Cloud said ignoring the looks from the others as he continued. "The prince of Kingdom Hearts now has possession of the keyblade."

"Cloud," Leon hissed with warning, but Ansem held up a hand to stop him.

"So it seems you were right about him being the missing prince of that land," Ansem said glancing over at Sora noticing the other staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Hey, how do you know about the prince?" Yuffie asked as she slid up to sit on the edge of her chair wanting to hear this story.

"I heard it from Cloud, of course," Ansem said, giving a little chuckle as he felt like he was telling a story to a bunch of children. In all honestly, they were all children…though of varying ages. Leon didn't look too happy about the whole thing, probably just realizing now that Cloud and the king both had kept this a secret from him. If nothing else, that would definitely spark some sort of reactions in him. "Cloud was, after all, the Commander of the Kingdom Hearts army."

"Cloud was a commander?" Sora said, mouth gaping open as he stared over at Cloud.

"So that's why he can kick Leon's tail so easily," Yuffie snickered then coughed when she felt Leon's glare on her.

"You think I'd just let anyone be my second in command?" Ansem asked jokingly. "Cloud's been to the castle a few times in the past." He looked at Leon. "Which is why you thought Sora's necklace looked familiar. That is the symbol of kingdom hearts…the royal crest, mind."

"Did you know my mom and dad?" Sora asked sliding up in his chair just like Yuffie was. Leon was sitting between them but he rolled his eyes at his two childish charges.

"Afraid not," Ansem said with a frown. "Not many had ever seen the king or queen outside of the castle…maybe that was for the best. They alone could keep the darkness from invading the palace. In fact, their power was so great they could keep the darkness from the surrounding kingdoms as well. That was definitely a big help to us."

"The darkness?" Sora asked now even more confused than when he had started out. "You mean like night time darkness?"

"No, not that kind of darkness." Ansem shook his head as he pushed himself up from the seat resting his hands behind his back. "This particular kind of darkness…has the power to create some of the vilest creatures known to man. I'm sure you haven't seen any before being that this was your first time out of the palace."

"Yeah," Sora said, shaking his head from the thoughts of his time sneaking out with Riku. Well, it wasn't like it was outside the kingdom, just outside the palace. Ansem was talking about outside the kingdom right? But that did remind him of something else. "Hey, since this room prevents eavesdropping, can't I bring Riku here to tell him?"

"No," Ansem said just as soon as the question was out.

"But why not?" Sora felt a pout lifting to his lips. Why was everyone so paranoid about telling Riku? He glanced to the side and noticed Leon frowning at him with disapproval. It wasn't like it hurt to ask anyway….

"Riku is to marry the lady Namine and become king, as is his birthright," Ansem said as he stopped in front of a window staring out. "His destiny should not be mixed with yours…. You have a duty to stop the darkness and reclaim your kingdom. Riku has a duty to rule his country. If you were to tell him about this he would easily shun his duties for the sake of going out on adventures and would neglect his rulings as a king causing the kingdom to fall to ruin."

"But you don't know that!" Sora said slamming his hands down on the table as he pushed to his feet glaring at Ansem's back not caring that the others were looking at him in surprise at his outburst. "If these creatures and the darkness are as bad as you say, then it would be his duty as a king to eliminate it in order to protect his kingdom!"

"That's not all that I am worried about," Ansem said as he glanced at Sora noticing the other's frustration, "but I'll think about it after Riku's been wedded off."

"Yeah, about that," Sora said though his eyes seemed to calm down a lot as he looked down at the table, not sure why he felt sad suddenly. "Does he really have to marry this lady? He doesn't even know her!"

"If you were a woman, I would have let you marry him," Ansem said, returning his eyes to the window. "But you're not a woman. You can't bare his children and continue the bloodline of Radiant Garden." Sora blinked staring back at him blankly.

…What did he mean by that? It wasn't like he wanted Riku like that, right? He wasn't in love with him…was he? He couldn't be…could he? He really had no reason to get so angry…so upset…but he was…. Why?

"I see…I-I guess," Sora said as he stretched his arms above his head trying to play it off. It didn't help the slight pain in his chest at the thought of Riku getting married, of losing his best friend to some woman he didn't even know. Because he was sure that once Riku got married, he'd probably barely see him again outside of quick visits. It wouldn't be the same! Who came up with these stupid rules anyway?

"For the time being," Ansem said turning once again to face them all. "I want you all to continue to stay in the castle, until further notice. The prince known as Sora will continue to stay under the guise of a soldier, to further protect him. Should questions be asked about the mission, you are to say that everything was clear and nothing of the importance happened. This conversation is not to leave this room and under no circumstances are Riku and Kairi allowed to know about this." He looked at Sora after he said those words, noticing the heated look the other seemed to be giving him. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The four members stood up, saluting him as he turned and started for the door.

"Good. Dismissed."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riku sat impatiently on his bed looking towards his closed door occasionally as he waited for Sora to come. What was he doing? What exactly could they be talking about for this to take so long? He glanced down at the two black cloaks on the bed beside him, smiling slightly as he gently brushed his fingers over the smallest one. Thinking about Sora always made him calm…. Why did the other affect him so much even when he wasn't around? He remembered how Aerith said he'd taken to Sora pretty quickly when he'd first been brought to Radiant Garden. Ever since then he'd always stood by him watching over him protectively and pushing him away from danger.

But now, the danger was closer this time and Riku could only hope he could protect Sora with his life if he had too. He owed the other that much if not more for awakening him from his inner self. What was it that made Sora special compared to everyone else? What was it that made Riku's heart throb just a little faster when the other was around talking to him, giving him that big grin after saying something funny or when he was up to no good. He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Hey, Riku?" A knock came at the door as the voice spoke again. "You in there?"

"Yeah," Riku said almost feeling his happiness swelling inside as he stood from the bed. "Come on in. The door's unlocked." The door was pushed opened and the spiky haired soldier peered inside glancing around before he gave a little grin…though the look in his eyes said he wasn't happy in the least. What happened to make Sora upset?

"You ok?"

Sora nodded his head quickly forcing his smile to be bigger as he closed the door behind him, giving a sigh before he turned around, the smile disappearing. "What'd cha want to talk to me about?" Suddenly, Sora's eyes seemed to take sight of the twin cloaks on the bed and he frowned, giving Riku a look. "What are you planning this time?"

"We're sneaking out again," Riku said looking away from the admonishing look. It wasn't like he had a choice this time. "And don't argue about it. I really can't explain my reasons this time until we're away from the palace." He glanced over at Sora noticing the other's anxious look before he nodded his head slowly and walked over to the bed picking up the smaller of the cloaks.

"If it's about what happened today, you know I can't tell you," Sora said slowly as he glanced over at Riku before putting his cloak on.

"Well it's about that too," Riku said frowning as the other refused to look at him. "But there's something else we have to do first." He slipped his cloak on as well pulling the hood up as he looked over seeing Sora looking at him again, though confusion was in his eyes now. "It's something I can't explain while we're here…." Sora seemed to nod in understanding.

"Then let's go," Sora said, giving him a little smile as he walked over to the window pushing it open. "You probably just want to spar again so I can beat your butt this time."

"Eh…" Riku felt his face heat up slightly, his mind thinking a completely different thing before he had to shake the thought away. "Not exactly," he said only to find that Sora had already jumped down. Giving a sigh, Riku jumped down following Sora's example and was quick to run off, Sora giving a little sound of protest as he gave chase. Once again, they made it out easily enough and Riku slowed down, glancing over at Sora who seemed quiet. Stopping quickly, Riku reached out a hand grabbing hold of Sora's arm jolting the other from his thoughts.

"Eh…what's up?" Sora said.

"What we're getting ready to do might be dangerous," Riku started up, seeing the look on Sora's face melting to one of disapproval. "Kairi and I had a little…run in earlier with some mysterious guys."

"When?" Sora asked quickly taking hold of Riku's hand in both of his as he stared at him worriedly.

"While you were gone," Riku continued, his hand subconsciously squeezing Sora's hands never wanting to let them go. "Two men made it into my room…without even the guards knowing about it. If we don't meet them tonight at the water fountain…they might kill Kairi…and you too."

Sora frowned staring into Riku's eyes like he was trying to read something. The stare was enough to make Riku look away, his heart beating even faster now. How could Sora affect him so easily when he wasn't even a girl? Hell, he couldn't remember a time when a female made his heart beat this way or his palms get all sweaty. Of course, that could just be nervousness from having to meet the mysterious men. "And what about you?"

"They might kill me too," Riku said with a frown.

"I thought so," Sora said before he pulled his hands free and pushed his sleeves up business like. "Alright then, let's see what these guys want then." Riku stared at him and couldn't help smiling as he nodded his head.

"Alright then. We can do this together." He grabbed hold of Sora's hand as he started to lead him, taking him to the water fountain. "But I hope you know I don't plan on letting you get hurt."

"That's ok," Sora said, following behind him not noticing the blush on Riku's face. "I'm not planning on letting you get hurt either. Like I said before, I'll protect both you and Kairi."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Looks like they made it," Axel said from his spot beside Roxas. He glanced to the side looking down at his little partner and frowned when the other didn't make a move to say anything. Sometimes Roxas seemed to zone out into another world, something that always made Axel worry. And when he started to worry, he would end up questioning himself and wondering why he cared at all, considering what he was and all. But this time, Roxas's eyes were focused on the two males heading their way. His hands were clenched at his sides; eyes narrowing to glare straight at Sora as the other came closer.

Axel sighed slightly. He could understand Roxas's anger, especially after what had happened. But why at Sora? It wasn't like it was his fault. Axel knew the story behind Roxas, but then again so did many of the other Organization XIII members. That was the main reason for why Roxas was the way he was considering that a few of the members were good at teasing him about his misfortune. And of course, the only one that cared about him was Axel…and maybe Demyx. Of course that guy could be just as annoying as the rest of them.

"Ok, we're here," Riku said as he stopped in front of the two of them, his little friend standing quietly beside him. Axel couldn't help grinning as he stared at Sora noting the other looking back at him. Man, the resemblance was uncanny. Though not exactly the same, they were still somewhat similar. "Now what is it that you wanted?" Quick and straight to the point. The prince of Radiant Garden wasn't bad. He'd make a good ruler if he lived long enough.

"I wouldn't say we want much," Axel said grinning as he rested a hand on Roxas's shoulder. He noticed the look passing over Riku's face when the other looked at Roxas. He was seeing the resemblance too. "Trust me. We came in peace this time."

"Why should we trust you?" Sora yelled out glaring at both of them. "You tried to hurt my friends! I can't forgive you for that!"

"Well you stole my life," Roxas returned as he glared at Sora looking like he was ready to run over and beat the hell out of him.

"How could I steal your life?!" Sora got into a more defensive position looking ready to fight if the other started anything. "I don't even know you!" Riku seemed calm beside him but Axel knew. The other was ready to fight in an instance. He'd definitely make a good Organization member. Maybe it'd be a good idea to keep an eye on him. He was sure that HE would probably love it.

"Hey hey, what's with all the hostility?" Axel shrugged his shoulders as he moved up coming to stand between the two boys. He didn't mind seeing the two of them fighting but really, the last thing he needed was for HIM to find out what had happened. Heck, it was bad enough that he even allowed Roxas to come out here to meet the boy at all. HE'D so have his hide for this if HE found out.

"Make love, not war," Axel said as he stepped aside and grabbed both of the boy's hands pressing them together. "After all…you guys have the same blood running through your veins." True, he wasn't supposed to be speaking about this. But, what fun was it to always follow the rules? Especially for a guy you didn't even like.

"The same blood?" Confusion came across Sora's face as he stared up at Axel. Suddenly, he let his eyes fall on Roxas who was staring back at him though not with confusion but with anger.

"Yeah…that's right…the same blood," Roxas said, pulling his hand away roughly as he turned his back to them. "We're…brothers." He sounded like it killed him to admit it. Axel had to hold himself back from laughing out at his reaction. Could he sound any more disappointed?

"Eh…what?" Sora's hand hovered suspended where it'd been left still looking shocked before he narrowed his eyes throwing the hand behind him roughly. "You're lying!"

"Nope," Axel said resting a hand on top of Sora's head despite the angry look Riku was directing towards him. Ooh, that was a jealous boy there for sure. He might actually start to like this little duet. "You're brothers alright. Twin brothers to be exact."

"That can't be. Everyone that knew me back then is dead, including my family," Sora said frowning, not even noticing the look Riku was passing him. Well then…there seemed to be some secrets being kept away.

"Don't trust him, Sora," Riku said glaring at Axel as he got into a fighting position. Axel grinned staring back at Riku not feeling the least bit concerned. If they were planning to fight, they were going to get nowhere without any weapons to speak of. Of course if he was right by the look in Sora's eyes, he was sure the young prince of Kingdom Hearts had the keyblade, the one thing HE was working towards getting. The last thing Axel wanted was to be chopped in half by the thing.

"Well then you still have one living family member. And he's standing right here in front of you." He pulled his hand away noticing the mixture of emotions crossing Sora's face ranging from suspicion to confusion to wonder and even worry. "You're probably wondering how, right?"

"Abandonment," Roxas cut in sharply barely giving Axel room to finish his sentence as he turned glaring at Sora. "I was tossed away like trash while you got kept as the special child! Apparently, our parents didn't want me," he continued, pinning the other with his glare as he moved closer. "They left me in the forest to be eaten by wolves." He clenched his hands at his sides, glaring down at the ground almost like he was trying to contain his emotions. "If…if it hadn't been for HIM I…."

"Him?"

"Sora, what the hell are you doing out here so late?"

Sora and Riku turned around at the voice, not even noticing when Axel grabbed Roxas and quickly disappeared into a dark portal that appeared behind them. This was as good a time as any. The seed had been sowed. It was time to wait for it to grow to see what happened next. He glanced down at Roxas in his arms noticing how the other seemed out of it, his eyes almost dazed over. What was he thinking about right now? Maybe this had been a little too much for him.

He got back to Roxas's room and had just laid him down in his bed before a voice from behind spoke.

"Where have you been?" the voice said though Axel didn't turn around to see knowing who it was already.

"Out," Axel said before he grinned turning around to look at the guy. "Or is it a problem now for us to go out and have some fun?"

"I have no problem with you going out," the man said, stepping inside the room, giving a little smirk as he brushed at his shoulder length hair. "I just think you should be careful what you're doing, considering that there are watchful eyes everywhere."

"Like yours, Marluxia?"

"Yes. Like mine." He closed the door behind him then leaned against it as he let his eyes land on Axel once again. "You're up to something."

"And what makes you think I'm up to something?" Axel asked finally pulling the blanket over Roxas before he sat down on the end of the bed. It was safe to say that state that Roxas fell into had forced him to sleep considering the slow rise and fall of his chest as well as the closed eyes. He never knew why sometimes Roxas would get into this hypnotic state where he just shut down. But in this case it was probably a good thing considering that one of the people Roxas least liked was Marluxia.

"Oh maybe the fact that you've been sneaking around for the last couple of days… sneaking off on secret meetings with the enemy." Marluxia let his smirk widen actually looking a little cocky as he pushed from the door walking slowly towards him. "It's almost like you're trying to…join the other side. What kind of information have you been telling them?"

"I'd say that's none of your business," Axel said, crossing his legs and leaning back on the bed looking calm and cool though inside was a different story. He was really pissed off at Marluxia and felt that maybe he could have done more to prevent this nosy member from following him around. Honestly, if Marluxia could find any way of getting rid of Axel he would. The two of them were well…not on the best of terms, had never been really.

Even though Marluxia was basically a new member to the group, he thought he knew everything. A lot of the older members didn't like the guy either, but since their leader didn't voice any complaints, no one said anything against it. But it'd be only a matter of time before the tides would turn against Marluxia. He'd make sure of it.

"You're right," Marluxia said as he nodded his head. "It isn't any of my business what you do in your spare time. Whether it's bringing the Organization to ruins or having your way with young Roxas there, none of it is my business."

"You're starting to piss me off," Axel said as he stood to his feet glaring at him feeling his hands growing hot as fire burst to life in both his hands.

"Ooh well I wouldn't want to do that, would I?" Laughing, Marluxia turned around and opened the door leaving the room and the angry Axel behind. With a sigh, the fire disappeared from Axel's hands as he sank back down on the bed glancing over at the sleeping Roxas. Marluxia could definitely work a person's nerve to the straining point, but he wasn't like that with everyone…most of them….a few of them. Ok, so there were probably a select one or two people he was actually friends with. Kind of like Axel as the only one he really associated with was Roxas.

Actually, Saix didn't look like he'd be such a bad guy if it wasn't for the stick shoved up his ass. Hell, the guy was about as entertaining as watching furniture collect dust. Zexion was interesting though so antisocial that talking to him was pretty much a no go. Demyx…well Demyx just didn't know how to shut up. But sometimes that had some very interesting results. Let's see…there was also Larxene…she was just about as annoying as Marluxia. The thought of it made Axel shudder. She was also pretty feisty when angry, something poor Axel had been a victim of quite a few times. Then there was Luxord…whom Axel avoided visiting as much as possible considering that he always lost a ton of munny any time he went to see the guy.

Oh, Lexaeus was pretty interesting though. The guy was so strong he could pick up a ton of bricks without even sweating. Sure, they say working out makes a body strong but that's…pretty extreme even for him. Like Axel was one to talk with his fire abilities…though setting Demyx's clothes on fire was fun. He chuckled thinking about it. He had to admit, watching Demyx dance around trying to put the fire out before remembering he could control water could entertain him for hours.

Then there was Xigbar…the guy thought he was so cool with his one eye patch. Hell, if Axel wanted to he could put an eye patch over his eye too and call it a day. It wasn't going to make the women run any faster to him. Well…not that Axel even liked women…his eyes were set on one person…who was so oblivious it hurt his head. Speaking of not into women…Axel was really beginning to think that maybe Vexen was a little on the gay side. Or at least he seemed like it. After all, Lexaeus was cool and everything but did the guy really have to watch him work out every day?

Let's see…there were two more members he forgot…oh right. Xaldin. The guy that Axel preferred to call one with the wolves because of his long side burns. Who knows, maybe he came from a very cold region or something. Still…he could be a bit of an asshole too. Not as big a one as Marluxia but close enough.

Oh and how could he forget the great and powerful…annoying, leader of Organization XIII. Xemnas, the man with the overdramatic long, drawn out, boring speech. Sure, it's great he had important things to tell everyone, but he could really make it a lot shorter than it was. It was so boring in fact that Roxas tended to be one of the first ones to fall asleep…or just flat out leave. Not that Axel complained, enjoying the head on his shoulder or the fact that Roxas's ass did shake inside that black robe of his. Yeah…he most definitely had a Roxas fetish.

All in all, that made thirteen members in their little organization, hence the name Organization XIII. And he didn't have a clue how old any of them were besides Roxas. Hell, how old was he even now? Hm…it'd been a while since he counted.

Standing from the bed, Axel stretched his arms above his head giving a little yawn before he headed for the door. He might as well get himself some sleep as well and prepare himself for tomorrow. There was no telling what the Organization was going to do, now that the keyblader had his keyblade. He wasn't even all that sure why they hadn't just killed him…or why they didn't tell Roxas that he had the ability too. But he was sure Roxas probably knew…he just hadn't awakened it yet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sora, what the hell are you doing out here so late?"

"Tidus?" Sora blinked in confusion watching the other come walking up to him before noticing that Kairi was beside him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey hey, I asked first," Tidus said chuckling as he patted Sora on the back almost knocking him over. "Are you guys going out on secret dates or something?"

"I-It's not like that!" Sora said though he knew his cheeks were red from blushing. Luckily, it was night so no one would notice it, right? "W-We were just…"

"They're gone," Riku said suddenly causing everyone to turn towards him in confusion.

"Who's gone?" Tidus asked quietly.

"Ah, when did they leave?" Sora asked glancing around quickly but finding no trace of the red head or his friend whom he called Sora's brother. But how could Sora have a brother? It can't be true or else Cloud would have told him. Should he ask him about it? No…if he did wouldn't that be a dead giveaway that he was out here right now?

"Sora," Riku said the name shaking Sora's shoulder to get the other's attention. "What did you mean by everyone who's ever known you being dead? Is that what you found out at that place?" Ah crap…

"Riku…." Sora looked up at him wanting so badly to tell him everything yet remembering Ansem's warning. What if he did tell him? Would the king exile him from the palace? He wanted to hope he wouldn't but…

Sora wanted Riku to know everything…but was it really right for him to pull his friend into that sort of danger? But at the same time, was it good for Riku to be completely oblivious? What if something else happened? What if these Organization people started to try and hurt Riku because of Sora? Now the idea of exile didn't sound like such a bad idea. At least then, he could keep everyone safe. No one would have to die because of him.

He didn't want this place to become like Kingdom Hearts. He didn't want it to be his fault again because he wasn't capable of defending it. He didn't want everyone to die because he failed them. So if that meant keeping it from Riku…if it meant having to leave then…

"Sora…tell me." Riku held Sora by both shoulders staring down into his eyes with insistence as well as worry. He was making Riku worry about him. So why couldn't he just tell him and get it off his chest? Because it was dangerous, that's why.

"I…I can't," Sora said quickly, looking down to avoid looking into Riku's eyes and seeing the disappointment. "I…at least not yet, I can't tell you. Maybe after you get married then…."

"I see." Riku frowned but relented as he pulled his hands away. Sora looked up feeling his eyes widen in surprise as he saw Riku walking away heading back towards the palace. "Then I won't bother you anymore about it. After all, it's your choice whether you want to say anything or not."

"Ah, Riku," Sora looked up quickly and held a hand out towards Riku, watching as the other walked away. Riku walking away actually hurt. "Riku, I'm sorry!"

Tidus gave a little sigh resting a hand on his hip and lifting his other hand into the air. "And once again, we're left in the dust. I don't have a clue what's going on." Kairi nodded her head in agreement before she walked over to stand beside Sora.

"Don't worry," Kairi said, turning her head and smiling at him. "He's just being a big baby. Once he thinks about how he's acting, he'll snap out of it."

"Yeah," Sora said though he didn't sound like he believed it. Not with the way Riku sounded as he left. "I hope so. I'm…really sorry I'm keeping so many secrets from you guys."

"Hey, who says that secrets always have to be shared?" Tidus asked coming to stand beside Sora as he rested his hands behind his head. "They're secrets for a reason, you know."

Kairi giggled slightly. "You're starting to sound like Raijin, Tidus."

"Aww man, really?" Tidus frowned and gave a roll of his eyes. "Man, it sucks having to follow Seifer around, stupid Learn from Your Superiors Day. And you know how it is. Raijin and Fujin follow him everywhere and back him up in every way. Man, I hate that guy!"

"You and me both," Sora said giving him a little grin, feeling a little better now. At least he wasn't the only one being tortured by Seifer. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Cloud for a little bit…so maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Ah…alright," Tidus said, giving him thumbs up. "Be careful though."

"Hm?" Sora blinked in confusion as he looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"While we were getting ready to head out, we saw Cloud going to Leon's room," Kairi said giving a little giggle at that and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Which means you'll have to see Leon to get to Cloud."

"Which means Leon might end up finding you some work to do," Tidus added before he gave a mock glare resting his hand on his hip trying to mimic Leon. "Since you have nothing else do to with your time, then you can go clean every room in the palace, including the walls."

"Aww man, that job sucks the most," Sora said resting his hands behind his head. "Especially going into Cid's room. He has so much junk around it takes forever to get it all out. Not to mention how much black stuff is on the walls because he's always blowing up his projects."

"It's even worse when he's throwing the trash on the floor while you're cleaning it," Tidus said with an exaggerated sigh. "I swear he's trying to kill me." They started walking back towards the palace together, talking and laughing about the tormentor that was Leon. As they got close, Sora found his eyes glancing towards Riku's window, finding the other standing there staring out at him. They kept walking, but Sora didn't say much more in the conversation as he continued to stare up at Riku, feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest. Why was Riku only one to make him feel so…strange?

Giving a shy little smile, Sora lifted a hand waving up at Riku. The other smirked in return and waved back before he turned leaving his window and cutting out the light. At least he wasn't mad anymore. But Sora got the feeling that Riku wasn't about to let this die. He was going to keep pestering the other until he finally got answers. He could only hope he had the willpower to keep it up.

"See?" Kairi said, smiling beside him. "I told you Riku wasn't going to stay mad."

"I-I guess you're right," Sora said smiling back happily. He felt lips on his suddenly and found Kairi kissing him before she broke the quick kiss pushing her hair behind her ear looking away from him shyly as she blushed.

"Good night, Sora," she said as she ran to the door not even bothering to look back at him. And that…would be his second kiss by Kairi, meaning he'd had three kisses in all, including the one Riku gave him. And each time left his face a bright tomato color. What the hell was going on lately?

"Whoa, you are so lucky!" Tidus said hitting him hard in the back again. "Then again, I knew it wouldn't be long before you and Kairi hooked up. It works out well really." He ran to the door before looking back and smiling as he winked back at him. "I can't wait to tell the others about this!"

"No, wait!" But he was already gone inside, leaving Sora standing there for the second time today with his arm held out. "Geez, will anyone just sit still and let me finish?" He sighed and shook his head. Well, he had more important things to do right now…like getting some answers out of Cloud. If he did have a brother, Cloud would know about it. Would Cloud even tell him? The hardest part was…how was he going to ask Cloud about it without sounding suspicious?

TBC….


End file.
